Truth (The rise of brave tangled frozen dragons)
by himson.h.ng
Summary: In this series of stories, the situation is in modern world, about the friendship between 6 main characters: Anna, Elsa, Hiccup, Jack, Merida and Repunzel.
1. Part 1 - chapter 1

1. Prelude – Rapunzel's Article

Rapunzel worked as a journalist in a press corporation. She devoted many of her time in this exhausting work, not to mention her editor Gothel is a crazy employer.

She lived in Hong Kong, as a blonde resident, her identity was usually misunderstood to be a traveler. Additionally she had cousins who came from British, also a fortunate family with a beloved one, Eugene.

These days, she felt nothing easy since the newly establishment of new District, Corona. Rapunzel earned a spot of Gothel before, thus she gained an opportunity to write articles about this place, letting her popularity to rise, and meanwhile, it is also tough nevertheless.

**When Rapunzel was handling the ****tangled**** news and collected news…**

The desktop was brilliantly illuminated, which made my mind halved awake. I had a really heavy workload today, first attending the press conference in MRD, second the haunting fashion news between X and Y… but the editor Gothel ordered me that I must finish the feature page tonight. I could not leave this freezing office even though my eyes were approximately closed. Looking the pictures I searched for this article, I felt a feeling of indescribably invigorated.

This beauty is the eye of the beholder

You may have tasted the most grandeur cuisine in France, and you probably have bought the most innovative devices in Korea. The joy undeniably great, but wait a second, these two places separate around thousands kilometers, these beautiful things cannot be enjoyed in the same place. But the new district "Corona" would give you a chance to obtain what you want in the most enjoyable way.

The new malls in Corona are greatly embellished, within the shopping area, crystals surround the lightings everywhere, gives everyone a brand new horizon of shopping.

In Modern Royal Deluxe mall, there are a variety of international restaurants, including European and Asian style. What's next? After finishing the meal, girls would probably say "Shopping!" Yup, that's what my cousin and I do there every weekend. This centre gives this paradise to the material-minded girls.

Guys, you may feel bored when waiting your dress-changing girlfriend. Just beside the MRD, there is the male- oriented mall, Haddock's Cooling Plaza. This is predominant with equipments of sports, also the finest collections of electronic stores.

These days, one could not live without the modern technology and intelligence, somehow the bookworms like me, think that myself is not capable of touching these techs. But there is a palace-like centre, why don't we have a try and walk around the world of novelty and innovation? We may find the inner beauty here.

Above I introduced the façade of the highlights in Corona, but there was an unabated debate over there. Since the centers were built, the wastes disposal method of these two malls is pointed to be failure by the green group Arendelle. Undoubtedly did they have evidence to prove where the problem is. Facing the beauty of the regal appearance, could we just ignore the shadow that we do not see? This beauty depends on what you want to enjoy, what the way you enjoy and what the consequence you have the joy.

Rapunzel

"Here you go." Rapunzel said gently.

"Pretty argumentative, but I just think that you lack idea in HCP. Did you collect information there seriously?" Gothel asked doubtfully.

"Of course. I have prepared this article for one week." Rapunzel responded nervously, as if she was likely to have a hiccough.

"Okay. Come back earlier tomorrow. You need to correct your grammar mistakes if you do want this writing to be published." Gothel said.

Rapunzel nodded. When she left the office, the time was 11pm.

In the way of backing home …

"Anna, I am exhausted. How is about your academy?" Rapunzel emailed Anna.

"I have finished all programs and I would take the brilliant internship after tomorrow. Cousin, you don't have to worry about my academics. Instead, it is weird to chat with you in "what's app" at such late hour." Anna replied.

"I just escaped from the jail. My editor required me give her works before deadline again. The black and white made me crazy. Oh! Eugene call me now, chat with you later." Rapunzel typed.

"Good Night!" Anna typed with a smile notation .


	2. Chapter 2

**2. For the First time in forever - Visiting Anna**

Last night, Rapunzel had a nightmare, which was full of words and papers, thus she got a sickness and the flu. She worried about her article would be dismissed by her evil editor Gothel. After going to the clinic, she went to her cousin's home, to find her and ask her if she could help her to make up her writing.

"Ding."

"Wait a minute, I am brushing my tooth!" Anna shouted.

"Anna, is that the time you wake on tomorrow?" Rapunzel asked weakly.

"Of course not, tomorrow is my big day. By the way, why do you find me? Or finding Elsa? She left at 8am."

Anna said with splashing water on her face.

"No, I got a sick leave…And I want your help." Rapunzel said with a sleepy mood.

Anna came in front of the door and opened for Rapunzel. Then, Rapunzel told her how much her boss Gothel tortured her as a slave to give the articles and reports of news… Also, she gave the article to Anna.

"Oops… There are a few grammar mistakes, but it is easy to fix. The content is not biased; I think your editor may not know how to appreciate a critical writing. By the way, do you feel better with the red tea? It has healed many of my sickness." Anna said.

"I feel much better." Rapunzel smiled.

"Before, I prepared to get an internship in MRD office with exhaustion. When I tasted the black tea given by Kristoff as the last Christmas presents, my motivation turned to the maximum point. Somehow the beloved one could give you power, which could not be imagined. "Anna said with pride.

"Whoa, it is boyfriend's power! Kristoff studied with you; do you know where his intern place is?"

"In the nutcase's office, being the Haddock's Centre's accountant. Maybe this position suits him, but I really hate the Executive there, he really makes me sick." Anna said with annoyance.

"Hiccup? The successor of the Haddock Property? ..." Rapunzel remembered something with this name, because she had an interview with the manager in HP some days before. To be exact, Rapunzel had a glimpse of him mistily, who was tall, brunet, slender, glamour, gorgeous... All she thought about as if the phantom of the opera, even though she did only see him once.

"Hey, Rapunzel..." Anna flicked her fingers.

"Yes... Did I miss something? Um... How is your new workplace? You know that I won't have a chance to interview there to obtain the first-hand information of my dear cousin's condition." Rapunzel said.

"Actually, I do not know much because I do only visit there. If you do want to know, I would tell you my first-hand internship experience in advance! There is a rumor that the very young CEO Merida is very kind and has very good personality, freshly graduated from Business School. Hopefully I could learn from her in this period. Also, the office is as formal as the classroom in University. I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna replied happily.

"Zip."

Suddenly, the door was opened. Elsa rushed the leisure gathering and grasped her papers urgently. Quickly did she say hello to Rapunzel, then she banged the door and left as fast as the wind.

"I think Elsa work as tough as mine; her green group posted the undefeated image to their opponents, especially the corporations in Corona." Rapunzel said.

"Is that true? I do never think of this is an opponent of my intern company." Anna thought.

"Anna, you have read the article and I mentioned the waste disposal problem, do you think that is a problem?" Rapunzel asked.

"Why do you ask?" Anna thought this is a funny question she thought the problem might be occurred in any places.

"I have secretly interviewed Elsa's supervisor a year before since the heated debate, Arendelle, her green group pointed this problem would lead a disaster to the world. At first, I was stunned. Anna, I told you here only, maybe your sister may hide from anyone who was not in the greengroup." Rapunzel said seriously.

"Okay, what's that?" Anna chased her.

"The secret underground nuclear fission installation, the supervisor told me that they detected the unexpectedly high radioactive substance during the establishment of Corona. No one did post this claim at first, but the wastes there were exceptionally low amount. There were found little radioactive substance, so the debate came out. The main concern was that, if this was held to burn wastes underground, once the case of fission installation was broken, many of us would die out of cancer." Rapunzel said in maestoso.

"Oh, you chilled me. But, why did you not make this in your newspaper?" Anna questioned her.

"I can't, the green group did not have sound reason, at least my editor thought that. I could only tell everyone the blurred truth without exact information." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel, I did never imagine this would be true. Maybe it is a rumor, maybe it is a truth, and I would help you to find the only truth out. Trust me, my detective skills are brilliant." Anna said with confidence.

"Please don't, this behavior may ruin your future career. In this internship period, you might impress Merida to offer you a position which could promote and develop to very high wage. "Rapunzel warned her in soft.

Anna understood. This chance may give her a life long influence. Tomorrow, this is the first time in forever.

"Thank you for your tea. I may leave now." Rapunzel felt much better, her eyes could open and close naturally. She decided to back her News office and gave Gothel the corrected article.

"Bye. If you feel sick again, think of your beloved one, he would bring you the power." Anna teased Rapunzel.


	3. Chapter 3

3. **Anna's first day of internship**

This was a sunny morning with birds' singing. To Anna, it was a big day, because today was the first day of the internship in MRD center office, the opportunity she longed for.

"It is agony to wait!" Anna felt right after she woke. Swiftly she left the bedroom, made up with cosmetics, dressed up the most professional suit in her closet. Now, she was in front of the mirror beside her big sister Elsa.

"Anna, you are beautiful." Elsa smiled.

"Elsa, you do too. Oh, I have to go now. Bye." Anna said happily.

"Bye..." Elsa said with hesitation. She thought of the company her sister applied of was the major opponents of Arendelle. She paid many efforts to help the group to prove there was an invalid nuclear fission installation. How is this feeling if Anna becomes the opponent side of them?

Conceal, don't feel.

"For the first time in forever~..." Anna sung to everyone who walked beside her, even the singing birds on the trees. The happiness in her mind was overwhelmed. Since the death of her parents many years ago, she did not laugh like this until this day. Nevertheless, she did not imagine that she may meet" that one".

"Bang!" Unexpectedly, a running man collided to this musical princess. Anna was tumbled down to the pavement and got hurt, seeing the man left her as fast as the rocket.

"Hey, how can you do that?" Anna moaned, seeing the flowing blood on her knee, she was frightened. Once others saw this scar, they would probably ask why she sing this musical number so excited to get hurt!

Suddenly, a gentle voice asked," Miss, do you need help?" He asked as if the sound from the upmost heaven, under the shadow of leaves and the brilliance of sunshine, his appearance was blurred. She could not react with him because of this weird situation.

Anna nodded, because her knee was bleed after she fell. Then, the man gave her a tissue and bandage. The feeling was indescribable; her instincts told herself this was probably wrong.

The shadow of trees shaded his face; Anna was stunned by his generous help with the Temple tissue.

"Sorry that my staff's rampant act. I promise this fault won't be happened again." The warm and mature voice told Anna. Then, he left with the breeze under the oak.

"He was so nice..." Anna wondered whether she was dreaming, amazingly she found that he left a card to her, written the name, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, Executive of HCP in Haddock property".

"Wait, what? The bad merchant's son like him won't help me, but why he helped me?" Anna disbelieved such sort of thing would happen, missed in her thinking labyrinth.

At 9 am, Anna arrived the office, which was clear and tidy. It was a definitely good place for handling numerous files and accounts about trading within the shopping center. Right after she placed her bag on her designated seat, the manager required all the newly intern that day had to go to conference room a half hour later, saying that Merida would like to see everyone.

Before the conference was held, Anna placed her stuffs on her desk, including her favorite doll, the powerful tea powders and the stationery; all were in pink and blue. Realizing time was available, she put her well-decorated diary out, wrote down the eerie experience with the HHH...

30th April indescribably confused Sunny

How is this feeling? Suddenly, I felt Mr. Haddock may not be such worse as I thought before. Today, I met him in

...  
...

Two years ago, Haddock Property bought other old district and forced the residents to get out of their home. This reminded many people's value of humanity, many of them protested to receive the compensation, but Hiccup's father insisted to feed on his own ambition: make it to be a commercial place of absorbing money.

I thought Hiccup Haddock might be the same as his father, but I may get him wrongly since this rampant consideration, since the time we studied in the same university. If he does concern only money, he won't help a fragile flower beside the street.

"Wow... You met him today, did you fall in love with this god from the upmost heaven?" a female voice scared Anna.

"Please don't look at one's secret, you sneak! Anyway, I had a boyfriend who is called Kristoff!" Anna scolded her.

"Sorry for this. Actually, I come here to remind you that the conference is about to begin, you are the only employee who did not come in." She warned Anna a little bit.

"Sorry! Now I come!" Anna apologized.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Merida's decision**

After Anna had sit on the corner of conference room, the CEO of the shopping centre was about to come in. What Anna and everyone saw was a tall and mature lady, dressing beautiful and professional suit. She walked calmly and smiled to everyone. Nevertheless, she sat beside the chair of CEO, which meant she was not Merida, where was Merida?

"Merida, come in and say hello to everyone!" The mature lady yelled.

After opening the door, a red hair young lady stepped in, walking very slowly and biting her apple with confidence.

"Hello…" Merida said. Then, she thrown the apple in the bin, nearly everyone was aware of what Merida was doing. However, the lady beside her did not feel good with her behavior.

"Today is the first day of internship to all of you. In my company MRD, so as my name, you may face any problems like any workplace, further, it was… (With a brief introduction around 5 minutes) … Now, I shall distribute the projects to our clerks, accountants, receptionists and secretaries… Hans, you would follow the rent and communication with shops in the 1st floor." Merida announced.

"That's great to me!" Hans shouted with grinning.

"(Other person)… handling files of costs in yearly renovation. …, negotiating with the green groups' voice. And, the last one, Anna, you are required to follow the green policies with all shops in the shopping mall in this in this intern year. Well. This is the toughest case among all. Hoping that you could do this well and cope with the seasoned workers and our stakeholders in decent way." Merida ended.

The lady sat beside Merida was frightened since the decision and arrangement of Merida. This was obviously a big project. It was difficult even if this was handled by Merida's father she predicted, the bravest business man in this city. After the conference, Merida left with the lady, angrily did Merida say to her:" I have done what you want, please do not demand on my duty anymore."

"Merida, listen to me. The girl sat in the corner was not capable of this job. She was just freshly graduated intern student, not much experienced with people and…" The lady ignored her plight inside her, still indoctrinating her expectations to Merida.

"I don't quite know, but my instinct told me that she could make good in this job. After father's retirement, you hoped I could expand the business so you gave me this chance, but I did not think you or him do either right in selecting talents and handling the operation. I have my own way to make it perfect." Merida said, then, she left very fast to her office.

"Merida…" The mature lady felt down, backed her own office too.

Anna knew her job would be brilliantly harsh, after she sat back her seat; she read the files which guided her to communicate with the shops and studied the green policies' literature set by the office and different shops in MRD.

"That's tough to me, I have never thought about a newly intern secretary need to do such thing!" Anna moaned.

After several hours of studying and taping the things beyond her horizon, she understood why Rapunzel got sick if she continued for 14 hours in front of the computer and lumps of words. She felt somehow depressed, and then she looked up to the photo shot with Kristoff, which reminded her the happiest moment with the beloved one.

"Kristoff, do you feel good with the nice guy Hiccup?" Anna said to herself.

In the situation of Kristoff …

"Kristoff, I needed these two files of accounts about the past year rents and bidding price of empty shops, to be integrated before 5pm today, please sent to the senior accountant Oaken afterwards.

By Mr. Haddock

Executive of HCP"

Right after Kristoff read this piece of email, he was dropped two files and hardly could he find anyone to help him. Kristoff thought that, Mr. Haddock was a perfect man, who demanded his workforce in tension always, having the same strength and ability to lead the property.

Merida was perfect also, but she did not think it was really perfect.

Merida felt bad after she argued to her mother Elinor. She was a perfect woman, so Merida's father hired her as his assistant, finally married. She believed a way can make the new company MRD to be better, the successor Merida, had to be perfect. Since her child hood, she was forced to train multi-languages; studying instruments, sports, communication…All these things were depriving her time of having fun. Merida understood her mother's intention, but she did not want to be the perfect girl anymore, not to mention the engagement from First born in Scotland Kingdom.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Assigned Project for Anna**

"I will prove you that I don't have to be perfect, but saving the renown of my own place." Merida thought.

The brilliant sunshine penetrated to nearly every glass in the office, the hot gas by all means to churn people's mind about cold soft drinks and a delicious lunch.

"Yeah! That is the lunch time hour. I could not wait anymore." Anna happily shouted.

"Yes! The project is far too tough for me; it's time to have a big sphere of ice-cream." A strange male voice responded her. Anna soon remembered this was said by Hans.

When Anna decided to meet Hans to have lunch together, Merida appeared right in front of Anna, said that:" I would like to discuss with you about the new project." Anna was thrilled, and nodded, followed where she led. Her heartbeat rate was absolutely speeded up because of her sudden invitation.

Merida brought her to the highest-class Italian restaurant in MRD; never did Anna think she could come here and have a slice of cake. The food price there was unbearable to her.

"May I begin with your job?" Merida said.

"That's my honor, Ms. Dunbroch. Shall we order the dishes first?" Anna timidly said.

"Yup. Also, don't be so unfamiliar, call me Merida." Merida said, then she continued;" This job is specially assigned for you. Many of them, I just could not trust them, especially the guy named Hans. He disgusted me sometimes when I came out of the office. But, I knew you could find out the problem inside this shopping centre." Merida softened her voice.

Anna raised her hand to call the waiter, ordered her favorite food spaghetti, while Merida ordered a sandwich. After the waiter left to his working route, they continued the topic.

"Is that about the waste disposal problem?" Anna scared to ask.

"Yes. You are so smart." Merida said.

"I don't think I am p to the job. Why could I find out the root problem if just communicates with the bosses of different shops? You are the executive, before the run of this center, you have planned how to deal with them and you might…" Anna was stunned.

"And we did not expect there would present any radioactive source from nuclear fission, Uranium-235 in the disposed wastes. During the establishment of this center, around 5 years ago, my mother Elinor plan to invest here and make shopping center for me after university graduation. At the time we invested here, the building project was held by the Electricity and Architecture Company (EAC). Before the negotiation, the price of investment calculated and demanded is more than 500thousand millions…" Merida said.

"500 thousand millions!" Anna yelled. She frightened the waiter a bit, "Excuse me. This is your ordered seafood spaghetti." He laid down the food.

"This was just the price for initial stage of establishment. My mother and father were struggled after they set such a high price to them, nevertheless, at the same moment, Haddock Property did plan to invest there. The EAC gave us a coup: reducing the investment price of every stage for 30%, but there would be installed a secret installation to benefit itself if MRD was built right near the HCP, even the installation was kept secret to us, this was strange that my parents admitted. At that moment, I was just an innocent teenager; nonetheless now, I have to make this company to be better since I am the executive. This could not be a secret anymore, if Arendelle once find the truth once it was a disaster, this center would over." Merida said with a sigh.

Anna digested her words and the spawns carefully; coincidentally she remembered Rapunzel's words:" The underground nuclear fission installation…, if this was really held to burn wastes underground, once the case was broken, many of us would die." The spaghetti left no tastes to her, the truth was proven: There was something happening, on a few knew the truth. "Rapunzel may help us; she is a talented reporter and my dear cousin who could convey our concern to the secret. Then, the green group would not attack us anymore, instead they can help us." Anna expressed her claim candidly.

"Please don't. This was not proven. If this was published, the shops here may escape and it results in the decapitation of this property." Merida told her.

"It may not as beneficial as I think, but at least, I thought you could talk with Mr. Haddock." Anna said.

"That is impossible. We are opponent to each others." Merida said softly.

"Nope, when it came to this situation…, I thought it would be better to cope with each others even if you two are enemies." Anna advised with hesitation, she even thought that she became bolder to speak to her boss.

Merida thought a little bit, gazed the black mushroom for a while. She said:" I shall go to talk to him. Could you arrange this for me additionally, Secretary Anna?"

"Okay…" Anna frowned; because she thought about she still had three files to study, which was for the literature of waste disposal in 2013's general shopping center and the statistics about radioactive amount of waste disposal in every month. That was enormous amount workload. Good day of Internship!

On the other side, Elsa worked for Arendelle, which was working to prove there was something hidden in the shopping center. The executive in Arendelle arranged Elsa to visit a globally renowned expert of radioactivity in Norway to testify the samples collected and give advices to detect the actual environment of Corona three days later.

Just before Elsa had to get a flight, Rapunzel and her husband Eugene came to her home and gave her some necessaries. Anna requested the company a half-day leave to escort her to the airport and confront this 12-hour flight.

"Actually, Norway is not as far as you imagine. I was excited to this outing." Elsa said.

"By the way, why do you go there? Norway is in deep snow now." Eugene concerned her health.

"Sorry. That was requested to be confidential by my company's instruction, but you don' have to worry, I must bring you the most delicious food from Norway." Elsa responded, packing her luggage.

"Remember to take care of yourself." Rapunzel said.


	6. Chapter 6

**An unpredictable meeting**

On the next day, Anna met Kristoff to have lunch in the shopping center at the lunch hour. Anna hastily asked about her job's proceedings to her boyfriend, instead of his recent good news.

"Kristoff, as I have told you, Merida hoped to meet him to discuss about the business, could you ask your boss?" Anna asked.

"I could, but I could not guarantee that I have a chance to convey this message to him. He rarely taught about the story and operation of the office, all the staffs called him Mr. Haddock, instead of his name. But, you could trust me, I would try my best." Kristoff said, giving his present to Anna. From their start of internship, they had less time to meet each other.

"Apparently I trust you; how about your current work with the accounts in HCP?" Anna asked.

"That's tough, but I made friends and it approximated the things I learnt from Business School. I feel amazed to you, because you could handle such important work to the company." Kristoff teased Anna.

"Don't say this. This is just my luck." Anna smiled.

"Ding." The clock rang and it implied the lunch hour had over.

"Oops, I have to go now. Mr. Haddock may fire me if I finish the accounts' file late." Kristoff said with emergent speed.

"Bye, Kristoff." Anna said. The shadow of bulky man disappeared within a second. What is this feeling? Originally they had a good relationship in university life. What they yearned for the internship had achieved, but their distance came farther. She backed her office with a sigh.

When Anna left the restaurant, she noticed there was a large transparent column was built at the center of the square, which was about 5 storeys tall. She remembered the column would become chromatic after the 2nd stage of establishment, told by the engineer Pascal. In the summer, it would show the florescent flowing underground water under the shining sunlight and absorbing heat radiation, bringing a natural conditioning to the center.

When Anna backed the office, Astrid (her colleague) stood up and said nonsense to her.

"Look at that pretty girl, the smartest secretary has come back; I heard someone said that you used specific tricks to impress Merida. I wondered whether that is true." Astrid typed with talking.

"I didn't, please." Anna managed her temper.

After settlement, Anna read the replied email of different shops about the green policy. They all admitted to reduce the production of wastes unnecessarily with using different methods. Nevertheless, to the waste disposal, many of them said they collect wastes to the specific bin in each floor, and then it was disposed by the staffs in EAC.

"Wait, what? Why EAC handled the waste disposal also? It is assumed to build mansions and blocks of buildings, also applied electricity to them. It is so weird." Anna thought. She asked Pascal to follow her project since this need the professional knowledge of engineer.

"That's true. Their disposal method was simply handled by them since the establishment." Pascal gave her the answer.

"No. This is not the probable answer, what things does this shopping center sell?" Anna asked him.

"It was food and drinks, clothes, hotel services and clinics. Why do you ask?" Pascal asked.

"There were sampling wastes test about the radioactive source, consecutive 50 samples in this month had been tested over the standard, even increasing in level. This center had no reason to excrete such thing out. Merida said to me that EAC was the only company to in charge of building the 2 shopping centers, I think there might be some secret behind it." Anna said.

"I agree with you. Luckily, my afternoon was available to help you, I may firstly connect with EAC, asking for the waste disposal problem; then calling the forensic team of Dunbroch Property to follow this case. You are really smart. No wonder why Merida primarily selected you as her assistant, but she did not." Pascal cheered up the over serious Anna.

"You must be kidding. Actually, I even doubted my ability to qualify this job, to read through a lot of words and digest many things which are out of my dimension before, not to mention the annoying colleague. Anyway, I hoped this additional work would not disturb your normal work." Anna said with a smile. In her prospective view, hopefully this case could be sorted out without hurting anyone.

1 hour before leaving office, Anna had read through most of the documents in her work. She boiled water and put a rose tea bag in it, enjoying a while of joy and relaxation. Suddenly, her email page received a new letter…

"Anna. I have successfully found Mr. Haddock and he admitted to this serious meeting of two companies." Kristoff emailed Anna.

"Thank you. Kristoff, you may never know how much I want to kiss you now!" Anna replied him.

"A true love kisses. ~"

Anna quickly jotted down the time he was available, Mr. Haddock invited her to his office. Stunningly, he would like to meet also the assistant of Merida who was in charge of this case.

"Wait, what? Hiccup wants to see me? Oh my goodness!" Anna was scared and screamed.

"Damn it!" Astrid pounded her desk angrily.

P.S.: Astrid is the leading actress in "How to train your Dragon?", also the girlfriend of Hiccup in original movie. Obviously, this situation is a tragedy!


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Opponents become partners: Hiccup& Merida**

One day after, Merida and Anna went to the meeting with Mr. Haddock.

That day was cloudy, damp and wet; Anna went office earlier deliberately, in order to integrate the things had to be said in the meeting.

Merida packed the required documents to HCP, accompanied by Anna at 10am.

"Do you feel nervous?" Merida smiled.

"No, I don't. Actually, I am confident to speak up my mind." Anna managed to say. Actually, she envisaged herself may lose some words, this meeting maybe a great challenge to her.

"Hum…I do say the same thing every time in front of my mother's expectation. But, I know it, everything does consume us somehow. I bet you are really worried about the meeting." Merida said.

"No, I didn't!" Anna protested.

"Ha… I came up of this idea since I saw your shaking fingers, at first, I thought of you maybe a pianist." Merida shared her personal view to her.

"Is it really? I could only play some simple pieces with my secondary school choirs. When I played this instrument, the time was probably the best in my lifetime." Anna happily said.

Merida felt difficult. Anna seemed not successful and imperfect, but at least she was happy. She soon understood why she chose Anna as her closest colleague, because of her virtuous personality and enthusiasm in working.

"Dear Ms. Dunbroch, Mr. Haddock has prepared the meeting in his office." The manager said, "And you, are the assistant of Ms. Dunbroch. Am I right?"

"Yup." Anna confirmed, and then they pressed the button of "50", the highest level of the building. No wonder why Kristoff said he could not find this man easily.

"Ding!"

"It is nice to meet you two girls! Self-introduction first, my name is Hiccup." The executive said in relaxation.

"Could I have a seat?" Anna asked.

"Just sit! You are not under him!" Merida said with a shame likely.

"Of course she is not; I met her before in the street, about a week. Back to your main concern, I heard the new employee Kristoff said that you would like to discuss about the waste disposal problem, especially the concern raised by Arendelle. Am I right?" Hiccup said.

"Yes. I have searched many files and asked the shops in our shopping center, there is no reason that the wastes from our wastes are radioactive." Anna claimed.

"So…, now you suspect my shops excrete radioactive wastes to your center?" Hiccup frowned to them, making Anna felt herself of saying the wrong things.

"We don't know at all. Nevertheless, both our wastes are tested to be problematic, I think that is a moment we should coordinate and fix it out." Merida said.

"Could you give the detail?" Hiccup became calm again.

"… (The findings in stored files and statistics, also the experience of building the MRD)" Anna explained in detail. Hiccup listened seriously; sometimes he was bended to look for the face of Merida: red hair, big eyes, quintessential figure… Through Hiccup observed Merida clandestinely, he knew how serious this might be. His father told him not to care the idiot green group and care only how to prevail over the MRD. But, is this way could lead a brilliant way to his company? How is this feeling?

"I think, I could trust Merida and Anna. Or, I would like to help Merida." Hiccup thought.

He had a great decision after Anna's explanation. "Okay. I would arrange some of my colleagues to investigate in this aspect, I advise so do you. Look at Anna, her eyes like the panda eyes. Tell me, is she a crazy boss?" Hiccup asked her, neglecting the atmosphere of severity.

Anna sneaked to laugh, said:" Certainly not!" The reaction of Merida was resentful, but she knew Hiccup would cope with her company in this special area temporarily; actually she was grateful to him.

"Further more, I may know something about the installation. You know, the unsold electrical devices need to dispose in a decent way; otherwise, it would lead environmental disaster. According measurement, our technological wastes disposal amount was low; probably the installation consumed some of the wastes, like the function of an incinerator." Hiccup said, actually he didn't quite know what the installation was!

"How is about the radioactive source? Wait, what? If there are incineration, the dirty gases must go to somewhere instead of Corona, also it wastes electricity. How come?" Anna scratched her hair and felt confused.

"So, in this period, we have to be in one league." Hiccup said, then he crossed his hand in front of his chest, meaning this meeting had finished.

Before leaving, Anna found Kristoff and taught with him, also she met his new friends. When she left the serious cases, she could play like a big girl with guys.

"Ms. Dunbroch. This is my card, you could call me, and so we can make more proceedings in this tough case." Hiccup flirted to Merida a little bit.

Merida was reacted; she felt increasing heartbeat with this tragic opponent heartthrob.

"I have to go." Merida said.

"I won't let you go." Hiccup thought and smiled to her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. The mystery of the guardian of winter**

Elsa had arrived Norway for a few days, she was about to visit a radioactive expert who could help Arendelle to further test the existence of dangerous installation in Corona. After her arrival in airport, there was only a brownish hair teen that was waiting someone probably. In her supervisor's instruction, she would meet the expert. She thought this man maybe the assistant.

"Excuse me. My name is Elsa, came from Hong Kong's Arendelle. Would you take me to see the expert?" Elsa said.

"Gjøre JEG vite du?" The white hair guy asked and looked tired. (Do I know you?)

"Sorry, probably I ask to the wrong person." Elsa said. She left and walked to the waiting region.

Then, the brown hair guy laughed and walked to Elsa. She felt weird of his reaction.

"I am sorry that I don't know you cannot speak Norwegian. My name is Jack Overland, and I am the radioactive expert." This expert seemed much younger to deserve the title "expert". Elsa thought he was about twenty something; maybe this was the magic from northern countries. The tale said that, the spirit of Frost would protect the people and bring some fun, blessing them to live healthier.

Jack brought her to his laboratory, also his home. In the way of driving, Elsa started her introduction as soon as possible, regardless with her exhaustion in jetlag.

"May I introduce my project to you now?" Elsa knew the time could not be wasted.

"Whoa. Hong Kong people were so hard-working. After a long flight, why don't enjoy the warm of under zero degree here? Also, I had waited you for three hours. I may not want to listen to anything about my futuristic job." Jack laughed with a mood of fun.

"Hey… But, you are right." Elsa smiled and slept beside him spontaneously in this long duration of driving.

In Elsa's dream,

Long time before the establishment of Corona, Moon had warned Jack Frost that the Global Warming might unfreeze all the ice. He was still a teenager and just became the new "Guardian of winter", every ten years; he would increase by 1 year. Throughout his homeland, he shared fun with his people and brought the message of loving environment, but there were futile if the people out there who did not care it.

In the dream, Jack Frost wore terrible clothes and his appearance was sad and weak, writing that' "If there leave no a stain of snow flake, your fate would go to the end." told by the Moon 'on the book by old-fashioned stylus. After writing, he looked back. Horribly he was exactly to Jack Overland, but he held a long stick and covered by an ice cold hat.

"If we work in tandem, I believe the disaster could be prevented." Jack Frost probably said to Elsa herself. Mistily with a storm of snow flakes it was. Then, she saw the explosion of the colossal column, the destruction of Corona and listened the screaming of her friends, including Anna. Her dream ended here, she woke with a panic mood.

"Hey, we have arrived." Jack said.

"That's great. Could you hand me my jacket?" Elsa asked sleepily.

"Sure." Jack gave her the jacket.

"Can I just say something crazy in my dream that I just had?" Elsa asked hastily.

"I love crazy." Jack laughed.

"I dreamt a guy who had exactly the same face with you, but who was an imaginative guardian, surnamed Frost. Then, he shown me the consequences of several explosion in Corona, you know, the suspected district our project was. I thought this was prophetic." Elsa said directly according her memory, hardly did she imagine herself do share her virtual display an expert.

"This is true." Jack Overland said with no a gleam of doubt.

"Wait, what? You are also the Jack Frost?" Elsa was stunned; she could not believe the fairy tale like story could be factual.

This was not assumed to be true!

"No, I am Overland, his mortal brother. What did he show you? In his prophecy, he normally shows one the clue of a question, instead of the thing would happen. We had similar appearance. Many of my friends said they meet him in their dream, but he does not equal to me." Mr. Overland said.

"The scary images… But, he was probably in the earlier time; say 19th century, according to his clothes." Elsa said.

Mr. Overland opened his knocked door, and let Elsa came in, continued the topic.

"May I explain to you in detail about him? He was dead in an accident around the time of 19th century. In that moment, he saved my life from this, but he was sacrificed. His act touched the Moon god, giving both of us an immortal life, but we cannot meet each other normally… Would you believe in me?" Mr. Overland said.

"That is so unbelievable. It well maybe the destiny, why I come here and meet you. We shall start to discuss the concrete progress of detecting what the installation there was." Elsa managed to say, undeniably did she experience the most magical day with a magical dream.

After she settled down in her designated room, Mr. Overland introduced his advanced laboratory and the grandeur living room, those gave her a freer feeling, that cannot be found in the compact Hong Kong.

"It was almost 8pm. Let me prepare the dinner for you. The project may be discussed tomorrow… Sorry, I used to live in a relaxed Norwegian way. Hope you won't mind." Mr. Overland smiled with nervousness to Elsa.

"Thank you very much. I won't mind." Elsa thanked him. Surrounding the scientific flasks and chemicals, she remembered the giant chromatic glass column in MRD. What does it mean if Jack Frost gave this image into her dream? Maybe, it was part of the fact inside Corona.

Elsa thought this travelling was meaningful. Before, Arendelle did invite other experts to come to our city and doing concrete researches. However, to this miracle expert, instead they demanded her to meet him by flying nearly 12 hours. There maybe some reasons behind this special arrangement.

"The food is prepared, come and enjoy your first local Norwegian dinner!" Mr. Overland shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Plausible solutions lead an accidentally attack**

The next day, the snow has decreased and melted because of the heat radiation from the brilliant sun. The morning was fresh, spherical water droplets were formed on the icy leaves of pines, this panoramic scene from Elsa's bedroom reminded her best time with Anna.

In their childhood, they lived in British. Every winter holiday, they went to build snowmen and playing snowballs for only fun and finding happiness. Nevertheless, their parents passed since the tragedy of shipping accident, they could only rely on their relatives in Hong Kong, Rapuzel's family since they were secondary students. Every winter, they could not have fun with the snow and their parents.

"I missed you, mum and dad." Elsa dropped her tears. She prepared for the discussion right after the simple breakfast, meeting Mr. Overland in the living room.

"Good Morning. Did you feel good with the foreign bed?" Mr. Overland smiled to her. Mr. Overland gave her a cup of tea and a warm vegetable sandwich after she sat. His face seemed that he did not have a good sleep last night.

"Definitely cool, I mean the bed. I have waited for you a whole night. Also, the breakfast is cool, Norwegian food is delicious." Elsa said.

After they finished their breakfast, Elsa asked:" Can we start now?"

"Sure. I have drafted and demonstrated the model of the possible structure of the two shopping centers and what is built underground. This is what you would like to see in order to gain the plausible solution of sorting out the problem of radioactive wastes." Mr. Overland pointed the giant model he made, which was really complicated in design; the tunnels were intercepted to each other, as if a 3-dimensional labyrinth.

"Wait, what? I don't understand. You said two shopping centers, but there were only a conformation of a crazily complicated incinerator and a bell-shaped case, where are them, I mean the shopping centers?" Elsa asked with confusion.

"Here. " Mr. Overland pointed the top of the model, there did really present in two little chips' size.

"According to the information your group had sent, the EAC did a great and unbelievable job in combining two sets of system in one. In my point of view, the shopping centers' owner could not do this miracle, except the building company. Through specific wastes disposal, their wastes' amount was greatly reduced than normally expected that Arendelle measured, thus incinerator exist. Also, the radioactive contaminated wastes would not be easily produced except there is a fission installation. First, they use part of the electricity to burn the wastes, then the heated gases heat up the well-heat transmitted case of fission installation, thus it pushed turbines and made electricity. I beg the EAC might not share the large amount of electricity to them in discount. They gain a great profit if they do really do that." Mr. Overland said.

"How is about the heated gases? Even though it may be the advanced incinerator, it would still produce harmful gases." Elsa asked.

"That would be the one of the problematic point. If this is available, this giant device could be used in many shopping centers; probably, in my analysis to the geographical information provided by Arendelle, which was no way to release to the mantle since the thickness of crust is too thick there, so they may desperately mix up them to the underground water, further more, no one drinks the underground water flowed there, which is located hundreds meter lower than the surface." Mr. Overland stopped.

"You may continue…" Elsa doubtfully stared at him; hardly could she absorb such unbelievable thing which was held by EAC, also she began to consider that the two shopping centers were not the enemies.

"Those are not in my professional aspect, my entire hypothesis was fragile. However, to the radioactive findings, it must be leakage of the installation case that I would say. In this concern, I suggest you jot it down to your book: First, you need to get the candid word of EAC staff, also a close touch under Corona with dressing appropriate radioactive protective clothes. (… Some detail of what the government and the shopping centers could do to further test the installation's existence)" Mr. Overland said with a fermata.

"I think those are conducive. I think we should go to Corona and see what it happens. No one do wise like you in my city. By the way… why do you not come to visit Arendelle and do concrete researches? If you attend, the case may be exposed and sorted out earlier." Elsa understood that he would be a strong chessman in this project, if he could help Arendelle, EAC could stop such destructive installation as soon as possible once it was accused by a professional expert.

"No, both of us should not help Arendelle. Arendelle's purpose in your trip was not subjective to get any clue of sorting out of the problem, instead they have another intention." Mr. Overland said.

"Sorry. What do you mean?" Elsa questioned.

"Before I can explain to you that, I think we shall go now." Mr. Overland's appearance became scared, there were shadows of several gangs with holding long sticks, something terrible was about to happen.

"Bang! Bang!" Guns shot to the main door of Mr. Overland's house, glass-made apparatus was broken and collided. The meeting had over; they must escape from this adversity.

"You are in danger. Elsa, hide behind me, we have a secret tunnel to escape." Mr. Overland shouted. He packed his documents urgently, Elsa looked frightened, and never did she envisage this kind of thing would happen in the middle of a serious discussion of her project.

"Why is me? I came here for finding you, and I didn't make enemies out there." Elsa said hastily, she kept thrilling. "Could you hurry up? I think that they are about to break the door…" She poorly requested.

"Sorry for this, I thought I had got out of them. But, I had no time to explain this in detail. Come with me." Mr. Overland sweated full of his face. Then, he opened the wood flooring; there was a long, long stair case to a dark abyss.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Overland said, and then he knocked the floor after they have gone to the secret subway. The whole condition was dark, low concentration of oxygen and horrible.

The sound of breaking door released, "Gå finne jenta. Jeg vil ha henne i live." A man shouted (Go find the girl. I want her alive.), absolutely scared Elsa, she was the girl nearly to be kidnapped.

Mr. Overland opened his flashlight and led her the way downward of the staircase. The staircase was about 10-storey height, awesomely built. Nonetheless, it was only a survival tool in this emergent moment, instead of a beautiful architecture.

After they had passed the first gate of the staircase, Elsa soon relaxed her tensed string of nerve.

"Okay. You made me crazy today, who are they?" Elsa asked with sweating.

"The kidnappers…, who are arranged…, to kidnap you, Arendelle prevent you from leaking news to other people. So… Arendelle sent you to here, and then… the vicious group called people here… to make you disappear." Mr. Overland said with frequent coughs.

"How it is come with that? But, why do you try to save me?" Elsa asked.

"I was one of the radioactive experts in native green group; coincidentally I heard of an Arendelle's colleague spread the news that, a girl who called Elsa, she sought and leaked the confidential information to other people. They decided to send you here and meet the local gangs to make you disappear. I was a distant pal of Rapunzel, knowing her cousin is about to be kidnapped, I try my best to deceive Arendelle to let you come here earlier than their designated date, then I can keep your tract disappear from the gangs. In order to archive, I sent an arbitrary email to your problematic green group executive Pitch, to imitate the kidnapper. But I was wrong; my apparent act has ignited Pitch's reaction." Mr. Overland said.

"I definitely cannot imagine my boss Pitch look me as a whistleblower." Elsa coughed; she just could not accept the truth. She thought about this was rather betrayal; even she contributed many efforts to this company.

"I understood now, then even I could save from backing Hong Kong. Arendelle may order the Hong Kong killer to shoot me die. I have nowhere to go now!" Elsa said poorly.

"No, you must go. Jack Frost reminded me, you would be the key factor of whether this global disaster could be prevented. Believe me, the things I told you was delved nearly a half of mid-night, please bring them to Corona and tell the local government and the two shopping centers about this, do not let them to be biased by Pitch.

They soon went to a straight pavement; the wall was painted with ancient hieroglyphs and it possessed a rich atmosphere of magical mist; wind was sucked towards the end of this subway, which became snow flakes, tremendously magically, there was a man, holding a stick with dressing ice cold jacket and bare feet, who was Jack Frost.

"Did you see him? I dreamed him yesterday." Elsa softly said to Jack Overland.

"Of course. We could see spirit in this hallowed place. From here, you would be safe; the five sincere guardians would take care of you and bring you to your city. Hey, big brother, I have missed you for 10 years." Mr. Overland said.

"So, shall we have some fun?" Mr. Frost mischievously said, making snow balls magically within his hand.

"Not for today. Elsa needs to back her place, would you be with her?" Mr. Overland said.

"Wait, what? You could not come with me?" Elsa felt grayish sad, she thought the only friend at that moment was Jack Overland, without him, Arendelle had successfully to deceive everyone. She did not want to part with this immortal radioactive expert.

"Could I meet you again?" Elsa sighed since she knew that she may not see him again, throughout the rush and crazy thoughts, he led the way she walked and saved her life, even introduced the miracle underworld of Norway with the guardian, she did want to be a good friend of him, but it was the time of partition…

"The vicious gangs have destroyed my home, your boss Pitch knows I saved you, I have nowhere to survive here… (After a while of thinking) so I can come with you. But I won't sit Santa Claus's sleigh again! It is terrible." Mr. Overland protested.

"I shared my brother's viewpoint." Mr. Frost laughed.

"That's great!" Elsa jumped and hugged Mr. Overland.

Jack Frost led them to the other side of this magical tunnel, which was the beautiful factory of Santa Claus.


	10. End of Part 1 - Chapter 10

**10. Striking back**

There were trillions of presents being made; the pine's leaves were made the ribbons, the delicious chocolates were the unexpected savory presents made by little Christmas gnomes. The factory was happily warm and red, fulfilling the atmosphere of jubilee.

Elsa was attracted by the special things discovered by her. Mr. Frost led her to a room, where four other guests appeared in front of Elsa. One is bulky and tall Santa Claus, another one is a beautiful fairy, the third one is a small sandy man, the last one is a 2-meter giant bunny.

"We missed you for a long time, Overland!" Santa Claus hugged him like a teddy bear.

"Definitely. Today, I would invite a girl to everyone; she is Elsa, just escaped from the sidekicks of Pitch, executive of Arendelle." Mr. Overland said.

"Oh, he is the nightmare." The fairy frowned.

"Do you know him? He is my tragic and cruel boss." Elsa said with a sigh.

"Not only this, he was once our opponent, one of the immortal guardian. His tragic life made him cruel and horrible, making thousands of nightmares to people, even rises up unnecessary conflicts and wars. I bet that he wants to lead a global disaster, bringing the perpetual inferno. This is the nightmare." The fairy explained.

"So, we should not wait and be still, we have to fight for the justice!" The bunny shouted.

"Wait! If we suddenly appear in front of him, we may step into his trap. Pitch is tricky. We should tell their government first, then the two shopping centers and the Electricity and Architecture Company secretly, it would be better then we fight against him at the very beginning. The green group has deviated by him." Mr. Overland claimed.

"This is right. We can strike back for Elsa and the whole world in a cleverer way." Sandy man expressed his words in touchable sandy bubbles.

"Jack Frost, how about you?" Santa Claus asked.

Mr. Frost delved and meditated for a little bit before he spoke, then he opened his wolf eyes and scratched his icy-white hair, said:" Well. We should form an underground adventurous team,taking photos and samples, telling you about the findings, which are hidden from anyone."

"Do I need to go also?" Elsa asked.

"Nope. It is dangerous, if there is leakage of radioactive wastes, human will be consumed and killed in a faster rate. To us, we are resistant. Instead, you and Jack Overland should go to connect with the three parties meanwhile, hiding from the awareness of Arendelle." Fairy said.

"My cousin Rapunzel also lived there, she was a journalist, and I think she could help us. Maybe firstly we should find her. Hopefully she would not be the target of Pitch. Before, Arendelle was not as evil as this desperate situation." Elsa poorly said, dropping droplets of tears. She left Anna and Rapunzel as her closest relatives. She could not imagine how she would feel if they face the arranged gang's attack. She was really scared.

"Elsa, you look frightened. Give you a cloth." Bunny jumped to his closet and gave her a red and baggy jacket. "Sorry, that is for my size, hopefully you won't mind about it. It can give you warm to fight against the fear. We do support you." Bunny said, his face became red and hotter, even though this Bunny had lived for hundreds of years.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled again, she didn't fear anymore. She met friends and formed a league to fight against the evilness; she had nothing to fear about. From now on, she was striking back with the"5-stars".

"Elsa, do you prefer sleigh? It is fast and convenient." Santa Claus asked.

"No, I am sorry. Mr. Overland said he didn't like it." Elsa smiled to him.

Suddenly, Mr. Overland thought that he was revived from his tomb. From the past decades, he firstly felt of warmness inside his frozen heart. He did not imagine his personal words deserved in her mind.

"Oops… If it is not, the flight is difficult. Except you, Overland and me, all of them can fly." Santa Claus was struggled, because they have to find an appropriate flying device to bring them over thousands of kilometers.

Jack Frost raised his hand, asked:" How is about my magical transfer? It reduces time to sit on the roller coaster like sleigh, right?"

Everyone nodded and agreed this was a good idea.

"Do as follows as yours." Santa Claus did jealous to him, but he smiled to him, as a consideration of his following act.

"Boom!" Jack Frost dropped his magical stick with spelling spiritual words, snow flakes outside the factory accumulated to the center of the living room, which became a magical hole, which can transfer one from Norway to Hong Kong within a second.

"I go first." Jack Overland said, and then the following spirits and Elsa passed this magical tunnel, after Jack Frost passed, the whole hole disappeared.

The factory continued to function, gnomes worked continuously. There assumed that no one would come in, nevertheless, the door was broken and all the gnomes were frightened, a man who held a stick came in the factory.

"Jøss! Den underjordiske verden av den fantastiske fortellingen eksisterer. Pitch, er jenta assistert av de foresatte. (Whoa! The underground world of the fantastic tale does exist. Pitch, the girl is assisted by the guardians)" A man taught to the phone.

"Got it." Pitch disconnected the phone, frowning to the file of Elsa's data, thought about her:" You must not ruin my brilliant plan, Elsa!" He glanced to his plan B, reaching the phone to call an honest spy, Hans, to continue his biased accusation to the shopping centers, fooling more and more people.

Back to Corona,

"Rapunzel, your article published in the previous week feature page gained positive feedbacks. From now on, I would promote you to the assistant editor; I hope you could lead the reporter team to focus on Corona's debate about the two malls, Arendelle would take a press conference to public three days later, I hope you won't let me down." Gothel said to Rapunzel seriously.

"That's my honor, Ms Gothel. I won't let you down." Rapunzel said clearly, she felt enormously happy and indescribable fulfillment since this achievement, this position was she yearned for since she was small.

"Pascal, do you have good news about the EAC?" Anna asked with enjoyment, drinking her powerful rose tea.

Pascal hastily spoken and he seemed strange, "No, they said their collected wastes were sent to the incineration far from Corona 10 kilometers by an underground transition pulley, which was the Rubber bay incinerator. Apparently, Arendelle's and our estimation was wrong. How could we do now? We shall tell to Ms. Dunbroch." Pascal said without a stopping.

Anna laid down her hot cup, managed to say her viewpoint, knowing this was a maze if something was blinded, the truth won't be seen eternally. The fact told by Pascal could not satisfy the findings of radioactive source in wastes." That maybe true, but this could not explain the whole fact. Coincidentally, my sister said she would come back two days later, she worked in Arendelle, she said those are confidential.

"I don't care it anymore now; I have to read her papers before she came back. Before I can find out anything, Pascal, please keep this secret, I don't want to let Merida worry about the partial fact." Anna thought.

"Ding." The bell of six o clock rang, Anna left the office swiftly. When she backed home, and then opened Elsa's secret cupboard, glancing all her confidential papers quickly. Then, she found something amazing: the green group did enormously large amount of research on the shopping centers, but no research did to the EAC, the original building company. Also, it was eerie that the measurement of radioactive was recorded by the samples collected from Hans, also rare connections to the government.

"Wait, what? He is my colleague in MRD!" Anna nearly screamed.

She tried to manage herself calm, at any rate, there would be some unexpected thing which relate to the rumor and radioactive wastes. She found her boss's email; normally the senior assistant may help check their boss's email. Curiously did Anna type them to the computer, it worked and connected to the email account, named "Pitch". (Why it appeared right here?)

Stunningly she found two pieces of letters which was sent to him, first requiring Elsa to visit Norway by a radioactive expert surnamed Overland, at morning of 4th May, sent from 2nd May. While another piece of email was written by Norwegian, Anna did not know a chip of Norwegian language, after she translated to English, which was that:

Dear Pitch,

We have prepared some of the gangs here to kidnap your eyesore Elsa, as your kindest radioactive expert, this won't be fail as you can trust me. We bought her air ticket which was XXYY airline, 6th May, 12pm in Hong Kong airport. After she arrived, this annoying whistleblower would disappear from your horizon.

Anonymous radioactive expert

19:00 4th May

"Oh my god, my sister was in danger! How do come with this tragedy?" Anna shouted with sustainable screaming. "Ah!"

Suddenly, Elsa's voice emitted after Anna's back…

"Anna, I have told you that, you should not read my papers. But, it was not important. We have to strike back now."

Anna turned, and she saw also a handsome man and five indescribable "people" nearby her. In her vision, this was definitely miracle.

"Elsa! I just thought you would disappear form me ever after!" Anna hugged her closely, dropping unabated tears, showing her nervous and turbulent inside towards Elsa's security.

"No, I won't. Since today, we won't hide anything to each other." Elsa said with sincerity. She totally melted the frozen wall between the relationships of sisterhood.

Elsa was impatient to wait to tell everything she met to Anna, all night until 12pm; they were talking about this magical and horrible travel. Lately, Anna asked why she was the eyesore of her Executive Pitch.

"It maybe cause by my over eagerness, to find the answer of the project. I secretly visited Environmental Protective Bureau's mansion, telling them the findings we obtained. Before, we did not actually look on the support of government; I think this is a problem…"Elsa said.

"From this, Pitch did not want government to be involved of this problem, why is it?" Anna thought.

"Two girls, can you sleep earlier? It has been 1am; hardly did I sleep later than 10pm in my homeland!" Mr. Frost shouted to the bedroom.

**End of Part 1**

Finishing time: 6th May, 2014


	11. Part 2 - Chapter 11

**11. One short day in Corona****  
**  
Anna discussed with Elsa about her adventure all-night, hardly could they wake before 11am, fortunately Anna did not need to back her intern company MRD because it was Sunday. From Elsa's words, probably, Anna would be in danger also, since she was relative of the wanted "Elsa". This gave her thrill whenever she thought about this.

"The day is good but hot, just can't imagine it is 30 degrees out there, in my homeland, there are still icy flowers with flying snow flakes. I am going to melt!" Mr. Frost said.

"Don't blame yourself; you are made by ice inside your body, guardian of winter!" Mr. Overland teased him.

"Ding." The bell rang.

Rapunzel and her husband Eugene came and gave the guardians appropriate diary clothes for temporary residing in subtropical Hong Kong. They were stunned when they saw the 6 special guests. Briefly did Elsa tell them how she invite them to here, and then ask that whether Rapunzel can help her clandestinely.

"From my professional journalistic point of view…, this is undeniably problematic if the executive of green group refuse to joint with government. In any case of green project, they pressurize government, striving for allowance. Anna, you said that you find a email account of Pitch which received the kidnapping letter from one of the expert?" Rapunzel asked seriously, with raising her eyebrows.

"Yes. I have shot the photo in my smart phone last night and shared the fact with the guardians and Mr. Overland. Could we submit this piece of evidence to judicial court?" Anna asked.

"I think this is a valid evidence to charge the anonymous expert. There is vicious intention that the expert has, but not the Pitch, your cruel and tragic boss. If we submit this evidence to charge Pitch, he won't get hurt, also, he would know you are right here and use other tactics to disappear you, as you mentioned, he is a crazy guy. But, at least, we can give this fact to the people we can believe of, including the government and shopping centers." Rapunzel analyzed the whole thing without a gleam of doubt and hesitation.

"I would like to go to tell government further about this thing, Rapunzel, could you help me to invite them a serious meeting, with Mr. Overland?" Elsa asked her.

"This sounds… good, but you are not an expert or representing the green group anymore, it has difficulty to meet the head of Environmental Protection Bureau. Oh! I forgot that I need one more reporter in my new formed reporter team. Since yesterday, I have promoted to assistant editor, owned a reporter team. When you gained this identity, you can express your idea to the core government with a higher chance. Will you join me?" Rapunzel said to her.

"I understand." Elsa nodded, knew one side she had to hide from the awareness of Arendelle; on the other side, her duty was by all means harder than before if she does not become a reporter. From now on, her identity was a reporter and an environmentalist, but never did she will help Pitch again.

"Hey, everyone. The timing is not early. It is 12pm. Does anyone want to look for the Corona and have a lunch?" Eugene raised the question with fun.

Everyone nodded. After every guardian changed their clothes, they went out of Anna's home and took the giant transport, MTR, to observe the debatable region, Corona.

"Why doesn't Jack Frost you transfer us to there? I heard from Elsa, you possess special power." Anna said to him.

"The tunnel can only be held once a day successfully. Maybe your beauty can boost up my magical power." Mr. Frost mischievously said.

"Hey. This is not fun." Anna blushed. Seeing Mr. Frost smiled to her like the first time she met Kristoff, strange feeling boomed in her head suddenly.  
No, he was a guardian.

They had come to Corona, after arrival of the train, the station for inviting the travelers was huge, and the height there was 5 times as the normal MTR station. Strolling beyond the MTR station, two 50-storeys giant shopping centers appeared right in front of everyone's horizon. They blinded nearly the whole sky, there were a cross intersection of green belt for relaxation and two roads for vehicles' and people's transportation, it was greatly hilarious at every moment.

"Everyone, I worked the office here. Obviously, I know a restaurant had the cheapest price with good taste food in MRD. We have 8 people. That's great; we can order the grandeur circle desk, which can view the building CCC (Colossal Chromatic Column). This is a natural air-conditioning, cooling the air temperature with flowing underground water." Anna explained. She continued, "But this is not operated yet, many things are under supervised and examined before June."

"Underground water?" Mr. Overland asked suddenly.

"Yes!?" Anna asked for clarification.

"According my analysis from Elsa's information about this place, the underground water is tainted by the heated gas from incinerator installed underground; if your company pumps them up, it may pose a threat to everyone." Mr. Overland said.

"Not only you, I do believe there is incinerator right underground, but EAC sent me the structure of the MRD yesterday when the engineer Pascal received. He said the wastes are collected through a 10km-long pulley to the nearby incinerator. They said the underground water is thus safe enough to pump up to the column." Anna said to everyone. Then, she introduced everyone the Italian restaurant, which had a continuous and broad glass to view the inner side of Merida's shopping center.

"It is agony to wait, 3 pizzas' and 4 dishes' lunch set, okay?" Anna asked.

"It maybe too less to Santa Claus, look at his swell belly, he need his own pizza definitely." Giant bunny said with fun. Meanwhile, Sand man released his reachable thought that, he needed spicy cheese filling chicken wings. Many foods are ordered, within a round of sharing of thoughts, the food almost served. Apparently Rapunzel's article described here righteous, everyone was glad to enjoy the joy in this Michelin restaurant.

"About 5 mighty guardians, what are your next steps?" Rapunzel asked when she was eating her favorite garlic bread.

Sand Man generated his thoughts in the changing concrete graphics, describing they would disguise as the technicians of EAC. Through the specific tunnel of CCC, they may reach the pulley (if it really exists) or incinerator, finding all valid evidence to prove everyone whether there were dangers.

Everyone admitted this was a great idea, Anna raised a concern:" I think Pascal can invite a technician from EAC to bring you all to down the bottom of column. At least, it will be safer to you all." No sooner did the column will function and start pumping underground water, it would remedy all the possible methods to get into the "underground world of Corona".

Their response was positive, immediately did she email Pascal that the invitation of the senior technician about bringing 5 guests to check the function of pump and quality of water. "Oops… The technician can let guardians to go such dangerous place, except you are an expert or doing survey there." Anna said.

"I can lead them, can't I? I may lead them to survey there about the radioactive level there; does your company make such surveillance down there?" Mr. Overland asked.

"That's great. Pascal did not mention that aspect of surveillance would be held, you guys may present here tomorrow, and hopefully the technician would bring you down the bottom of the column." Anna said.

After their dining, they visited many shops in two shopping centers. They remained there until evening, seemingly there gave them unbelievable joy. Anna received Pascal's email, mentioned that she was very hard-working; the technician would come to bring the radioactive expert down there tomorrow.

When they backed Anna's home, she chatted with Elsa…  
"Hopefully Merida could really cope with Hiccup well. When I said his name in front of her, her brows became wrapped." Anna left with a sigh.

"Nevertheless, from your records, they both have good personalities and deserve our helping hands. Believe me, she won't resent on him, at least, he resided in her deepest mind because of this specific relationship. If this is disclosed, their parents must forbid their secret league." Elsa said to her.

'Tomorrow, I would continue my job in MRD, how about you? About the invitation of government, are you indicating the executive of EPB, Galinda?' Anna asked.

'Yes, she was busy all-day, rarely could I send my concern to her, the people there did not care much about Arendelle. But I think this chance, being a reporter can give her more detail here." Elsa said to her.

On the rooftop of Anna's home...  
"Brother, you sensed there will lead explosion. I heard that from Elsa's prophetic dream. Is it right?" Mr. Overland asked quietly.  
"I am not sure. Since the time of 1900, my magical power was diminishing until now; my prophecy did not accurate as before. Tomorrow's stuff would be fine, owing my prestigious radioactive expert brother." Mr. Frost said, he continued, "Anyway, the fate of winter won't go to an end from the discussion; the truth is going to be unveiled." He believed and said with self- confidence.  
'' Actually, I lost the whole set of detective apparatus in my destroyed laboratory. The only thing I have is the GM-tube, and some referencing metals. If the technician we meet tomorrow don't let us get in, can you just freeze him?" Mr. Overland amused his brother.  
'' That's the way you have fun..." Mr. Frost laughed back to him.

In the deepest core of government, there are tones of papers and files, making the room filthy and difficult to walk. Everyone worked like a horse and sweated since the high temperature set by air- conditioning.

Galinda was the executive of Environmental Protection Bureau. Many days before Elsa was attacked, she received a email from Elsa of Arendelle, expressing the concern to Corona.

-

'Dear Ms. Galinda and fellow governors,

I am writing about the deeply concern to the newly established region, Corona. I am from the biggest green group Arendelle. We did the series of research that the structure of underground is not as simple as everybody sees.

(… Paragraphs to describe the findings and to charge the secret shadow veiled by EAC, which made an underground incinerator and fission installation)  
There is my email : Arendelle .hk Please contact us if government does think the same problem is serious.

Best regards,  
Elsa

-

'What? That is ridiculous if EAC really do this! I have to discuss with Arendelle at their press conference. Hardly to imagine they tell us as late as the findings are quite high and unsafe to everyone... "Galinda murmured when she was looking this piece of email.

Galinda then required her assistant Elphaba to attend the press conference and write the letter, hoping both of two stakeholders should share the same responsibilities to sort out the problem. Then, when Pitch received the letter, he knew Elsa was a whistleblower to the government, which was what he ever did not want to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. A friendly league leads to the first step of success**

Hiccup left his busy office at a very early hour, probably 10a.m.., to Merida's office for continuing the progress of waste disposal project. After lunch, his mouth remained an abundant smell of cheese and tomatoes. He drank a whole bottle of distilled water, to respect the very important leaguer, Merida. Hitherto, Hiccup did not forget the appearance and her sentimental feeling in the last meeting.

When he approached her office, which was greatly scented of jasmine and other distinctive mixtures of esters, at least Hiccup knew them in terms of chemistry. After passing three doors for sound interruption, he suddenly listened to a touchable and beautiful song played by a talented pianist, and the piece was Chopin's Fantasy and Impromptu. The melody was magically enchanted, the dim light gave unlimited beautiful and decoratively- crocheted pictures in front of his eyes, the feeling was difficult to be spoken up.

He knocked the door several times. No one responded, but the music interrupted immediately, he knew the pianist must be Merida. To release the tension of this meeting, he wore casual wear instead the formal one.

"Who…who are you?" Merida asked to the tall and ragged man.

"Really? You don't recognize me, I am Hiccup. Believably your assistant had told you the meeting today." Hiccup said with enjoyment.

"Oh… just I can't imagine you are pretty casual in some situation. Originally I thought you came here at 2pm, and I planned to revise the great works of Chopin. Do you think it is terrible?" Merida asked.

"I don't reach much in Classical music, I played pop…"Hiccup said.

"This is Romantic period miniature piece!" Merida suddenly rectified him, which made him feel odd somehow.

"Sorry for that, I am just tensed. I think you are also pressurized to be a new boss of a shopping center." Merida felt ashamed; she thought her act was inappropriate to the opening of this meeting.

"That's no need to apologize. Apart from the project, I had one thing which I longed to tell you…"Hiccup said to Merida in a mischievous tone.

"Um… What is it?" Merida asked with a gleam of interest.

"Crack!"

Suddenly, the door was opened by Anna, bringing Mr. Overland beside her.

"Merida, I think I have a plan to sort out the wastes disposal problem in an easier way. Now I want to introduce Mr. Overland who came from Norway, who was a radioactive expert. Engineer Pascal helped me to check if there had radioactive level survey to the underground water, the result is "no". He had high credibility with his "guardi…" no, no, his survey helpers, would you permit them to go down the CCC?" Anna said nearly without a stopping.

'That's a great idea. However, how do you meet him? Mr. Overland? Am I right?" Hiccup said to her.

"He saved my Arendelle's sister in the secret gang's kidnapping arranged by Pitch, the head of Arendelle. Coincidentally he observed the truth was not as simple as EAC said, they hid some secret under CCC.." Anna spoke it straight and candidly.

"Would you show it to me?" Merida said courteously to this foreigner with brownish hair, stunningly he could speak English. In the later half an hour, Mr. Overland explained his thought in detail and his following plan to do with the CCC.

After listening to his "introduction", both of them thought it was unbelievable that the kidnapping did exist, but they did think this expert can bring them another hope to see the truth, since many of the experts are the sidekicks of Arendelle, or they won't confide the real findings to everyone if Pitch fooled and biased them.

Merida permitted him to get down there, and then she personally wrote a permission letter to him, showing the EAC technician had to bring them down the CCC, the actual construction site and the area of "C" (colossal) pump, with no excuse. Even though it seemed perfect, but the timing gave them pressure.

"You have to be faster. The CCC is planned to primarily operate at the last week of May. Heard of the EAC technicians, CCC's underground water was hundred of meters below the surface ground floor, also the structure was also very complicated. It was exactly the 3-dimensional labyrinth as Mr. Overland has said. If you guys do want to find out the secret, the timing was ever decreasing." Merida said with seriousness.

"Why can't the CCC being delayed to operate?" Hiccup asked.

"You may not know how my mother is ambitious to help me to prevail over you, this building is a symbol of compound between environmental friendly and technologically advanced. This must make big news all over the world. Without any dangerous findings, this can't be delayed, even an executive's determination…" Merida said to all of them.

"Got it. So I may not interrupt your meeting, Ms. Dunbroch. Also, I would spare all my efforts to survey there." Mr. Overland said to her. Then he groveled to Merida and left swiftly. Of course, he was limited in time. By estimation, he had only 2 weeks to finish this tough mission.

"Do you need me now, Merida?" Anna said friendly, reckoning Mr. Overland's team would probably find the secret's truth. She had a indescribably happiness.

"You may stay here to take the minute, Anna… please." Merida said gently, likely her mind still digested the thing about kidnapping Anna's sister for disappearing one, which was terribly horrible.

"And our meeting does not officially begin. My purpose in this meeting is to give the newest wastes sample's result from Haddock's Forensic Team, they gave an unanalyzed trend in these graph. Now I show you." Hiccup said with wrapping up his eyebrows, probably this was tough.

The graphs consisted of many relations in continuous real time analysis, including the wastes' mass against mass of radioactive source, different types of radioactive source, ratio of total masses of wastes disposed and total wastes generated…generally those are as straight line, but this the findings, those are fluctuated and ever changing, which made it unanalyzable.

"From the past findings, the concentration of radioactive source is sustaining high and even higher, but from 2nd May to 4th May, it is decreased to nearly zero; while after 5th may, the wastes are rapidly increased to a much higher level. What is happened in these 3days?"Anna stroked her hair frequently with thinking about her knowledge of statistics.

"Oh my god. I think I come up with some clues." Merida said.

"What is it?" Anna and Hiccup asked her at the same timing.

"I remembered that my mother told me, at these 3 days, the underground water was stopped to provide to Corona, instead connected to the main water supply from Mainland reservoir. The aim was to build a special tunnel from the used water of Corona, then drain them back to the CCC. At that moment, no underground water supplied to the surface…" Merida said, and then she looked frightened.

"Is that the supply of underground water is radioactive?" Hiccup spoke out those words unbelievably slow.

"I don't know, but I estimate this maybe part of the fact, may not be. Now I too want Mr. Overland prove I am wrong." Merida said with a sigh.

"Wait, what? The water for Corona cannot be radioactive, if it is so, many people would go die out of cancer." Anna shouted with writing her minute.

"No, the underground water ever does not for drinking. Anna, you may be too new to this district. Apart from the commercial area like HCP and MRD, just behind the shadow of deep green belt, it is built a large group of industry. The water is used for their reaction and production of chemicals. Wisely, people works in there do not drink the water from underground, because it is not sanitized!" Hiccup said to Anna.

"Oh I see it now." Anna replied with working with her pen.

"Is the underground water firstly come these centers, or go to the industries?" Anna asked with a detective facade.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hiccup responded.

"If it is that, I take a hypothesis that if and only if someone disposes the wastes with spraying water. During the time of 2nd May to 4th May, wastes were not radioactive since the water supply is drinkable reservoir's water, once the underground water is re-connected; the dose of radioactive source is backed. One more thing to notice, probably this change does not relate to the industries, because the water came here first. "Anna said.

Both of them are stunned by this deduction. But, meanwhile, it was weird that if wastes were disposed firstly with utilizing water, by common sense, wastes would be rotten if it reached water since the microorganisms. Nevertheless, if it is not held in a condition of organisms-favorable, it could make-sense.

"Anna, you are so smart. Maybe now we should trace why and how they dispose the wastes in this step. Then, if we forbid them to continue this action, the radioactive wastes could be eliminated." Hiccup said gladly.

"Truly you are right, but this reveals a more problematic outcome. Underground water should not be radioactive except…" Merida frowned again, she felt harsh when she once again faced the problem of there was a nuclear fission installation just under her shopping center and it was not under her permission!

"Merida, you are not the sinner in this case, you don't have to feel harsh. Look at me, you are not alone, at least me…, also Anna is helping you, we are on one league and Mr. Overland is about to find out the truth. Don't think depressed." Hiccup relaxed her deep and sentimental mood.

"You are right…"Merida looked to him simply, not simply; she thought she had a special feeling to him; she was attracted by him so desperately. Without his emotional assistant, she might not think of how to do in the next step.

'Anna. Please call EAC and ask them how they firstly dispose the wastes, how the first step is about. Then, call the securities to revise the CCTV in the dump, look at how it was transferred and specially the day between before 2nd May and 2nd May. I think Hiccup you may do the same thing to your center." Merida announced the duties to Anna.

"I buy you, well; do you know what I want to tell you?" Hiccup asked.

"What is it?" Merida asked to him with a relaxed mood.

"You are the most gorgeous and smartest executive I have ever met." Hiccup said with blushing his face, hardly could Anna think that Hiccup express his romantic thought so candidly, did she need to take it into the minute?

"Thank you… but I think this is not appropriate." Merida said sadly.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"We are opponents. Even we admit the relationship is perfect, their view is obviously imperfect, it maybe called demented how we approach each other… This…this is forbidden. Sorry that I have to go." Merida said with tearful confession, she left tears in her face, decided to leave the office.

Suddenly, her hand was grasped and held fixedly.

'No. I won't let you go. Hold in my hand, we can solve all kinds of problem. With me, you don't have to be depressed and alone, in my viewpoint, you are forever beautiful and perfect, no dark power or opponent voice could part us." Hiccup said masculinely and profoundly, which did touch Merida's inner soul. She knew that, one's destiny is held in one's hand. Proving this, she gave Anna a difficult job. Somehow, the fatalistic fate shall not be true, instead it depended how you decided what the way you went, she accepted him.

Lastly, they gathered in the office and shared their music and favorite topics. Apart from the project, they had a fun time with their beloved one; it did give each other's power, from Anna's theory. No engagement; no pressure. After Hiccup backed her office, she had a full range of power to work with her clients of shop owners and the documents managed by Anna and fellow clerks.


	13. Chapter 13

**13. The Press Conference of Arendelle**

As early as the sun just rose, Rapunzel had led all her cameramen and reporters to the Center of Arendelle to prepare the press conference, which was held at 8a.m. Elsa was one of her reporters, but she won't show herself out. Instead she was waiting the opportunities to suspect Pitch and raise the concern to government; believably governors would be stunned by Pitch's speech.

"Rapunzel, this is just at 7, why do we have to appear right here at this moment?" One of the cameramen said.

"This is necessary; especially for setting microphones and cameras, those are extremely important if we do have to catch some good photos and record their speeches. Don't blame me; all these make this report to be beneficial." Rapunzel said seriously, but she did not apt to the tone of a boss.

Elsa walked to Rapunzel, asked her that how to approach to ask, Rapunzel told her:" This requires lumps of guts and confidence. Before asking he or she, give 1 second for inhalation, then speak as clear and fluent as you can, this can definitely make you glamorous and impress anyone."

"It sounds easy!" Elsa moaned, imagined that once her identity was detected by the members of Arendelle or Pitch, she would be wanted immediately.

Rapunzel stroked her shoulder, likely giving her power. And her other hand gave her sun-glasses, whispering that:" Take the sun-glasses before it is begun, this gives a shadow from Pitch." She smiled to Elsa, hopping this press conference could let government know the truth, instead of trusting the fake message of Pitch.

Nearly 8'o clock, more and more reporters came to the hall, Rapunzel's team had fully prepared, and so the other journalistic teams from other press. No sooner did Pitch and some senior managers of Arendelle come to sit in front of hundreds of journalistic workers, beginning the press conference.

Pitch introduced their environmental and scientific researches held in the past year, especially the project inside Corona. In the PowerPoint he showed to everyone that the curve of radioactive wastes there was steadily increasing. Then, they also shown the findings in different products from two shopping centers, unbelievably they claimed there had radioactive source which was forbidden to sell in Hong Kong, pointing that the products were the root problem of wastes problem.

"Now our release of research end here, we would fight against the shopping centers which allow them to make harmful wastes to environment by all efforts. It is the time for questioning." Pitch announced.

Elsa would like to raise her hand and ask the very question, about why they don't joint government to make forensic research with the products. Seemingly, she knew Pitch' findings were of fake, because what he wanted was destroying the two shopping centers firstly. Also, the products could not be radioactive, which was impossible to pass the Product Safety Department. Nevertheless, another person who sat the more front row raised the hand first.

"Thank you for your great explanation of Arendelle, Mr. Pitch. My name is Elphaba, representing the Environmental protection Bureau to show our concern about your findings, and I found there are several contradictions. First of all, you said you found radioactive wastes in Corona, but the wastes collected in each landfill did not receive any unusual findings to long term detection. Second, even though the products are radioactive and not approved by the standard, the shopping centers are the victims also, they don't make the products for them. And the last one, why don't Arendelle connect with any government department if Corona has some secret relate with the radioactive wastes?" The one who raised hand gave a long question and asking. Elsa felt great, her email impressed them and they challenged for the truth.

Pitch listened this and he felt difficult, because his research was biased and not genuine. Then, he pinpointed that the problematic wastes were transferred to the underground giant pulley towards the 10km far incinerator, only few portions of normal wastes were generated. And this was arranged by the shopping centers. Further he said that, government had more important projects to follow, this area did not really deserve them to help.

"Once if secret nuclear fission installation is hidden there, whether it does not deserve our consideration?" Elphaba further asked him.

"Governor might not have such idea of intrigue with the rumors. Even though EAC did not make it, how the shopping centers build it? Instead, the shopping centers did evil in this area." Pitch said.

Elphaba sat and felt wrong with her original ideas, his statement should not be right. But, after she re-thought his vague answer, she started to believe him a little bit, no, more than a quarter… His statement haunted in her mind again and again, likely it was the magic of brain-brushing. Then, she began clear again when Elsa raised her hand to ask question.

"Elphaba has a point there; may I help elaborate this point of view? As a matter of fact, right in the time of the establishment of shopping centers, EAC was in charge of the establishment. And there was a discount for both of them; the confidential part was kept secret, while it claimed there would build a device. If it was just a pulley, why EAC did keep it secret? This hypothesis should stand and we have to point out the problem towards EAC. Further, according the literature in MRD office, all waste disposal procedures are held by EAC, so even though the wastes are produced in the centers, this is not a piece of accusation to charge the MRD and HCP." Elsa managed to say it all; she sat when Elphaba was staring at her.

Just a while after her sitting down, everyone cleared their mind and nodded that admitted her point was quite right; the problematic stakeholder was this company instead of the shopping malls.

"You maybe right, but who knows you confide the fake message? Hardly could anyone know about the history of building there, especially such detail. Who are you?" Pitch's sidekick said.

Elsa felt worried, she could not tell to Pitch that those evidences were from her sister Anna who worked for MRD, who had a confidant boss Merida and she told her such details. If she did, Elsa's identity was shown.

Suddenly, Rapunzel stood beside Elsa, said:" Truly no one knows it genuine if a piece of evidence is given. She is one of my reporters; I think there is no need to unveil a name of reporter. So the evidence and truth have to be found by government and green group. At least, Arendelle could assist them to do more researches to EAC's wastes disposal and the operation in shopping centers, instead only attacking the Arendelle. One more thing, my name is Rapunzel, assistant editor of Gossip Press." After Rapunzel sat, she smiled to Elsa, apparently she knew this press conference successfully made the blurred members in Arendelle and citizens understand the truth that, shopping centers are not the enemy, instead the EAC.

Pitch sighed; he admitted that Arendelle would cooperate with government in front of everyone. In everyone's thought, this was a good start to sort out the radioactive wastes disposal problem. Nonetheless, what he thought of the other plan to make other rumors to destroy any reliable methods, which relieved the leakage of nuclear fission case.

"As Arendelle admitted to coordinate with government after today, could Miss Elphaba shake hand with the executive Pitch? This means the great beginning for the league." The MC said to all.

They shot photos and ended the press conference. Every reporter ran to ask further questions to Pitch or other main voices, like: Miss Elphaba and Rapunzel. But, none of them responded and left very soon. Elphaba thought Miss Galinda would be impressed by this formation of league, and she had to rearrange her schedule, finding a time to communicate with Pitch about the Corona.

Elsa felt weird that Pitch gave up so easily that he might have a trillion reasons to claim that the shopping centers are the psychopath. Believably Merida and Hiccup did listen to this main opponent's press conference, they may ease the tension to Arendelle, but it was weird, because pitch was never an easy guy to handle. Before, she worked under him; he manipulated her not to release any thing out, which was called the confidential documents. According the fairy's word, he was once the nightmare guardian, it would be dreadful if he succeeded, and she had to find Anna, telling her about today.

"Rapunzel, can we find Anna at lunchtime?" Elsa asked.

"I can't, since this conference's news has to be finished before 6pm… anyway, you just did a good job." Rapunzel said.

"So did you." Elsa smiled to her.

"Now I permitted you have an extra long lunch hour to discuss this thing with Anna." Rapunzel said.

"That's my honor, cousin!" Elsa jumped with indescribable happiness.

"Elphaba, you are just so clever to join Arendelle with government." Miss Galinda said.

"No, it is not my effort, instead a girl who is called Rapunzel and her reporter from Gossip Press. In the press conference, they raised brand new idea towards the original accusation of Arendelle; just like… the writer of that email." Elphaba said.

"I see it. Give me the time that I am free." Galinda said with typing words.

"15th May, 5-6pm, the meeting with APCD was cancelled yesterday, so…" Elphaba said slowly with turned over her schedule book.

"I have to talk with Rapunzel and her reporter; they definitely have in touch of this green group. Before I met with Arendelle, I hope I can know more about this group, unbelievably they were unfamiliar with us." Miss Galinda said with a sigh, and then looking at her enormous files.

The original claim had been falsified; Pitch felt devastated and knocked himself in his office. His suit became wet due to his continuous sweat, he was terribly scared.

"Every day and night I have told you that this has to be succeeded, but now…" A voice released in his mind, awakening him from the most primitive horror and darkness.

Pitch's body was shocking and cramping, hardly could anyone help him medically. The guardian of nightmare inside his body decided to make him an immortal possession, Pitch, hardly could anyone save him.

He opened his eyes unusually wide, seeking for medication or anyone. Even though the hope was frail, he found a picture which was shot 5 years ago, including his beloved wife and kids. The days were happy, but he desperately lacked money to operate Arendelle, at that moment, he met Pitch. He remembered that if he was possessed by Pitch, Arendelle would be fine.

He did. He became uncontrolled crazy and mad, leading this group far from the government, achieving Pitch's ambitious goal: making anyone re-believe and re-think the nightmare, the darkness and terror.

"I have got an idea to deal with it, Pitch; your goal would come true." He told to himself.

"Wow… No one do wiser than my sister, I just heard Elinor, Mrs. Dunbroch, said you two and the governor saved the shopping centers in renown." Anna clapped her hands.

"That is just my mission, give the truth to everyone." Elsa smiled to Anna. She slightly raised the napkin on her thigh, reading the menu seriously.

"Hey! Why do you pause on the menu? You need Baguette and soup?" Anna asked.

"Not, not this thing… I am just wondering how Mr. Overland work underground with his friends. Although we are both in Corona, our distance is mightily large. I miss him somehow." Elsa sighed and drank a cup of water to calm her down.

"See, you are in love." Anna sneaked to laugh.

"Wait, what? Obviously not, in this emergent situation, that's no time and no need to love, except you, my adorable sister Anna." Elsa smiled and ordered her favorite chocolate baguette and white cream soup, happily did she share a great and worriless lunch hour with her sister.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. First Glimpse of underground world of Corona**

"So… Ms. Dunbroch permitted you and your assistants to down there. Although I receive no instructions that I can't bring someone who does not work for EAC, there's a rule, do not release anything you see there when you back to the surface." The technician said.

Mr. Overland nodded, he thought twice about the generally accepted rule," Why they don't want us to release out? Is there any secret hid?" The guardians felt excited and carried a lot of equipments that had to be used in the detection, also several notebooks and handy chargeable cells, for continuous detecting the level of radioactivity.

The technician introduced them to a hidden escalator in the CCC, where was dark and poor in illumination, the lighting in the escalator was not qualifies as that in MRD. How if they went down several hundreds meters?

When the lift was descending…

The technician opened the bag which was placed in the lift, said that:" Everyone gets two torches… in case of there are black-out suddenly."

****At first, the view outside the escalator was all dark rock, the temperature was every increasing. Nevertheless, more downward the bottom, the brightness outside the escalator was increasing; likely there was lighting below them. Everyone did become serious about their mission.

"How long can we stay in here to do the research?" The fairy asked.

"This questionis good, my supervisors has said the deadline is 25th May. 7days before the initial pumping of underground water to CCC, this lift will be disabled, because this tunnel will be buried under water." The technician said.

"This is tough, we have less than 2weeks; by the way, would you be with us in these 2 weeks?" Santa Claus asked.

"No, but the colleagues there would lead you guys to different districts there. Let me introduce there to all of you. The new district was found 5 years ago, this is how the news written; however, EAC started to dig in scooping here 15 years ago, building a very enormous underground room, to connect with the underground water. To long-term establishment here, many staffs and scientific researchers are amended to work here to work with the…" the technician said to them in a regular tone, but he paused suddenly, apparently he did not want them to know the noun he was about to say.

"Ding!" The escalator stopped and the outside was brightly- illuminated, there was hilarious sounds and voices of arguing, just like the surface of Corona, there were amount of visitors; but here, they are of the EAC. Beyond the gate of the escalator, it was a tunnel which likely had 5meters of radius, and then the technician led everyone to the staircases and walked along it, after that, they saw an awesome image which was more fabulous than the underground hallowed factory of Santa Claus.

The water tunnel laid down the ground of the underground floor; numerous people walked and controlled the giant building machines to build another water tunnel. Since it was underground, high in the rooftop, there was stalactite in variety of length, with yellow lightings everywhere; the whole place seemed like the underground mine described in Lord of the Rings, miracle and beautiful.

Around 1km far from their location, there was a little bell-shaped installation. Jack Frost saw it, and sensed that this installation was not simple. His mind suddenly bursted with the prophetic photos and disastrous image that received from the Moon god. He understood that the installation was the wicked existence in here.

"Where shall we start from?" Sand Man firstly said.

"Well, the detective team of EAC would be with you guys. Remember that, photos are not allowed to take and do listen to the instructions from them. It is for personal safety." The technician said and groveled to them for partition, and then he backed to the lift. From now on, their detection here began.

"Who cares the instructions?" Jack Frost said, also bursted out of laughter.

Suddenly, a well-built and tall gentlemen appeared behind them, pointed the white hair guy by his finger.

"Are you Mr. Overland? My name is Maximus, the manager of Underground Corona department. Does the technician introduce me? "The tall man said with humor.

"No, my name is Jack Frost, he was my identity brother, but he was brownish, this!" Mr. Frost pointed his brother and blushing himself, because he thought maybe the guy listened to what he said. 

"I have heard of you from the technician, where shall we start from detecting the radioactivity of underground water?" Mr. Overland tried to make it straight.

"Radioactivity? Well. You may wait in the dormitory for a while, because there is another detecting team of … the strength of metallic case of tunnel. Yup, the other concern of the tunnel, they have to enclose the whole segment of tunnel and it would interrupt your sampling from the whole tunnel. May you come back 3 hours later?" Maximus asked with an unnatural smile.

Santa Claus knew very much of humanity from one's facial appearance, seemingly both of the technician and Maximus did hide something from them and not them to know. But, recognizing that excuse, nearly no one could refuse him, everyone thought his fists might hurt Mr. Overland if he was in angry.

Mr. Frost was disappointed. He turned to millions of flakes of flying snows when Maximus led everyone to the dormitory and said his successful history of getting this high place in EAC, when he left the physical existence, he could fly as far as he could, nearly no one noticed that there were flying snow flakes. He did wonder the installation, he approached there slowly, and he felt increasing hectic, due to the heat released from the white installation. The snow gradually melted, he had to leave there immediately, and hardly could he stay in the condition of over 60 degrees.

Mr. Frost carried a mobile connector that can connect with each others; he decided to check where they went after his secret investigation of this underground industrial city.

Suddenly, a voice attracted his attention, "I heard others said a radioactive expert just came here and looked for the radioactive level in the water."

Another responded, probably his friend," That definitely could not be true; EAC won't arrange such people to detect its leakage. Does Maximus force them to back the ground floor?"

"No, he is not stupid. He led them to a fake water tunnel, the water was from mainland reservoir, there would not have radioactivity." The one said with pride, likely they thought they were doing something good.

"That's great, at least this could keep my wage if this company didn't ruin!" This one said with excitement.

"Oh my Moon god, this was a tragedy if we wasted 2 weeks to discover the fake water tunnel." Mr. Frost thought, indeed, he was nearly screamed out. He changed himself back to the mankind appearance, finding his mobile connector from his equipment bag and found where his mates were.

He must tell them about this thing! He found their exact location; he then ran through the road and carelessly rushed to collide with the walking staffs. Somehow, he felt his brother would be in danger, because if EAC didn't want us to explore more, they may just add some toxic chemicals in their water, or using the suspected highly radioactive water to serve them a dish to kill him. He was not only a guardian of winter, but also he was the guardian of his brother.

Hurry Up! Lastly he found a classic mansion building, doubtlessly, he came and found there were in the restaurant of the dorm, but there was quite silent, with a sharp voice speaking:" If you taste this whiskey with cherry blossom ice-cream, that is not a perfect match, red is too fierce and bloody; how about the orange pine-apple? Oh! Too sweet and too enthusiastic, absolutely ruining this glamour moment… But, with this pure, specially made white whiskey-favor ice-cream, this was the perfect paradisiacal match of good tastes. Mr. Overland, good luck for your following job."

Mr. Frost detected that was creepy, as if a bloody vampire was about to sear your flesh and suck all your blood. He pounded the door of the restaurant, and then he frozen his brother's hand, shouted:" Don't drink!"


	15. Chapter 15

**15. EAC is not the enemy—Olaf's guidance**

"Jack Frost!" Mr. Overland seemed to be ignited in temper since his hands were frozen and the cup of ice-cream-wine mixture dropped on the table. He definitely cannot imagine his beloved brother would do such thing on him.

"Oh, this is my favorite bottle of whiskey that I stored it for 20 years." The "vampire" said. He wore white gown, likely he was also a scientist, and he looked depressed to see his guest was frozen.

"Jack Frost! See what you have done!" Other guardians reprimanded him.

"But I do worry about your personal safety. I heard some staffs out there who said you guys don't want us to detect the…" Mr. Frost paused, thought- twice whether this could be said, but he could not keep the secret. He continued, "The real water tunnel for underground water. I just recorded that your adorable staffs confided your intentions that you don't want us to check the radioactive level, because of the leakage! Do I get you wrong? Vampire and Maximus?" Mr. Frost said revoltingly.

"No…You misunderstood something. We do hide a lot of things from the public, but your detection would not be restrained. Show your record, Mr. Frost." Maximus said.

"…" The recording was played.

"They were talking the other water tunnel, which was to collect the wastes emitted from the mini- incinerator built here." The man who dressed in white said.

"Then, how is it radioactive? Why do they say so?" Mr. Frost raged to shout this sentence out. The truth could not be hidden anymore.

"The tainted water in that tunnel is compressed to be the moderator in the… fission installation, so the water was radioactive. That's reason why they said it was idiot if we found the radioactive expert to test that water tunnel. But, the whole flow of underground water is divided into 2 parts, one for the secret installation, and one for pumping to Corona. As a matter of fact, these are not contradictable. The fake one they said is the drinkable water from reservoir; believably we cannot drink non-sanitized water." The one who dressed in white said.

"But, you don't let us to detect there immediately for waiting 3 hours. I don't see there is a reason to collect water sample even someone was detecting the metal case!" Mr. Frost still looked angry and objected to be friendly.

"Jack! We just walked to observe the water tunnel, the pumped water there was about 100km per hour for detecting the strength of the tunnel, how could we collect water sample there? Just calm down, they are glad to help us!" Santa Claus tried to say these words in the most tranquil way to let Jack Frost feel better. Once Jack Frost became uncontrolled, his magical power would be dangerous to everyone.

Mr. Frost looked calmer and accepted their explanation; finally he apologized for his raging and rampant misbehavior. Everyone continued the celebration lunch, or it should be a celebration of wine. Obviously, the owner of this celebration is a alcohol-addict.

"Jack Frost, nice to meet you. My name is Olaf, one of the scientists here; I will be with you within your research, one of my interests is drinking, also I like hugging people. Ha! Hopefully you like spirit." The man who dressed in white said.

"Well. I don't drink too concentrated, which would damage our mind and detection. But, I like the ice-cream, which… is beautiful and savory." Jack got a sphere of ice- cream from the icy box on the square table. The atmosphere was quite tranquil, because the gathering was only consisting of several people. Hearth made the room warming and only lighting, which the celebration was somehow romantic.

"Hey. Help me to unfreeze my frozen hands!" Mr. Overland said.

"No Problem..." Then, Mr. Frost made a spell to unfreeze the ice, which was very magical to Maximus and Olaf.

"That's unbelievable you can use magical power. How can you do that?" Maximus said with excitement.

"Actually, this is not usable for humans, except my brownish brother, we are all immortal guardians from northern Europe, we have special talents to save people. Prophecy and a girl abandoned by Arendelle brought us here, to find out the truth here. Prophecy gave me the image of destruction, which was related to the fission installation." Mr. Frost explained to him, other guardians nodded to agree him.

"Destruction… that is part of our secret also." Olaf said it softly.

"Could you explain it further? If we are friends, please don't hide anything to us anymore." Mr. Overland said.

"The nuclear fission installation was built some years ago; at that moment, EAC required to build faster of it, in order to escape from the detection of outsiders, the technique and material for establishment of both incinerator and fission installation were not of standard. We didn't tell everyone, but we do know there are problems." Olaf explained what he knew to everyone.

"At least, in this situation, did any… leakage of radioactive source happened from this underground fission installation?" Mr. Overland asked him seriously.

"Yes… but it is not the outer case, if it is so, we all get cancers and die here…It is the coolant water tunnel of 2nd water tunnel, constantly it would release low dose of radioactive source mixture of Uranium-235 and daughter nuclei. Since the coolant was mightily necessary for every moment, so we have no idea to replace it, so the water in 2nd water tunnel maybe radioactive, that's the reason why Arendelle detected radioactive sources in the wastes disposed on the surface. The water here would be pumped to dispose the wastes for the first step." Olaf managed to say the secret all.

"Then, the CCC's water came from here." Mr. Overland moaned. He knew this stage to make changes before the establishment was hard, but…if the use of this water tunnel might give them some time to fix the tunnel, with the generous help of 5 guardians.

"Guys, I have a new plan, the coolant part has to be fixed within this period of time." Mr. Overland said.

"What? No one could stop the water supply, the nuclear fission installation doesn't have other coolant, once it was stopped to fix, the temperature outside would be unstoppable to increase, and anyway, no one could approach there to fix them." Olaf thought this plan was unworkable.

"There is a motto that Beliefs should be resided everywhere in your mind. We are coming to find the truth and twist the fatalistic end, with my friend's helping hand, I believe this won't be difficult! Am I right?" Mr. Overland asked and cheered up Olaf.

"Crack!" The door opened and lumps of manual workers stumbled on the floor, probably they sneaked to listen this serious celebration of first day of radioactive detection. But, the property was altered; it should be a crossover of salvation and detective mission.

"In this situation, I represent all colleagues of Underground Corona of EAC, to be grateful of your helping hands. Please go to the floor of scientific and forensic researches, they may need to instruct you more about the details of the installation before the prior detection team have gone. And, thank you, Mr. Overland and all of you." Maximus held his fist on his chest, making the appearance of an outdated solider, showing his unlimited gratitude.

"We shall go now. By the way, the spirit is of very good taste, can we meet you everyday in this period? In my homeland, the spirit was never as good as your wine." Bunny asked, because he was drunk somehow.

"Certainly." Olaf smile to him, then he led them to a lift, further descending their location, till they meet the large underground laboratory.

When they went, Maximus found some workers took the uneaten ice-cream and rice; he became rampantly angry, calling others to find out the two people who are recorded by Mr. Frost. Then, he said that:" The lunch hour has gone. quickly do all of you back your position! And the two who are recorded by Mr. Frost, hardly could I imagine you wrongly release my intention. The Stabbington Brothers, you two are fired!" he announced to them, then back his own position, hoping they would be successful.

On the other side, Pitch was struggled by the league with government, and everyone disbelieved his past claim. He was devastated, but he had come up with another method: Corrupting the government, which was Miss Galinda. If he could make her be in line with him, the concern toward the problematic company EAC would be less, he thought that the leakage would be unstoppably enlarged. Without their sincere detection, the government won't point and accuse EAC. On the other hand, he lately required Hans to collected the radioactive wastes there and called him to mix it in some products in both MRD's and HCP's shops. Then, his past claim would be touchable again, with assisting EAC's executives' endless ambition; he could achieve his bigger goal, making the perpetual nightmare to the world.

Actually, Pitch had relationship with the EAC.

When Corona was built, Pitch newly possessed the head of Arendelle, and he knew the bad idea of building these 2 unqualified installations there was perfect to make a terrible disaster. Following the water tunnel, first the industrial products, then the radioactive diseases of the people all over the world, he laughed when he thought about this dreadful consequence.

"So I make a deal with you. You shall build the installations you want, and I would give what you want to you." Pitch said.

"What I need is money and the participation of the properties, but their cost does not sufficient to build such expensive installations!" The head of EAC said.

"No problem. There's a check of $1billion, take it away." Pitch made it powerfully.

"It couldn't be true… I… do grateful to you. Wait, there must be some prerequisite… Please tell." The head of EAC refused his generous present.

"I need you… to build the nuclear fission installation… with these lists of components." Pitch said creepily.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. The truth has known, then we have to sort it out!**

In MRD's office,

Anna connected to EAC again about the disposal method, more detail in this time, asked for the first sep of disposing wastes inside the shopping center. The voice said it was held in a large wastes disposal room, saying that water vapor obtained from heated underground water would be used to react with the reactive metal, preventing the explosion once it met the incineration held in Rubber Bay; some of them would release back if the amount was too much.

She knew that underground water was problematic, all shadows had unveiled, and the pieces of voice and graphic evidences gave EPB a thrill that EAC must be responsible for this threat to Corona and their people.

"Pascal, how is the forensic result of radioactivity in 10th -17th May?" Anna asked him.

"Ever increasing… the level just pass the rank "Safe", we would not be safe if we contact the wastes for more than 1 hour. Anna, I cannot imagine this sort of thing might happen in this newly-built place." Pascal said with a feel of scare.

Anna understood, and digested his words; she thought she must tell Merida this new finding, no matter how busy she was.

She knocked Merida's office door, asked her to talk.

"Anna, what new thing you just found?" Merida gave Anna a pale grin.

"Something which is very important, actually, the underground water is radioactive, and this is the only truth. I show you my evidences." Anna said.

After a while of questioning and delving these evidences, Merida believed this was the main factor of why the wastes were detected to be radioactive. There might be some secret to make it radioactive, but the very thing she cared was the CCC. She knew that this tunnel of underground water would firstly flow in CCC, and then transferred to the wastes disposal center under MRD. Once the water was radioactive, the glass column would be the only protective layer between alive and dead for people.

No, it was certainly radioactive; fortunately it was low in amount.

No, it could increase to dangerous level, since the level was ever increasing.

This was a valid charge to stop the function of CCC as the original plan. Merida connected to Hiccup, and he admitted her decision was justice and safe her shopping center in renown if she further considered the safety of people, instead of only economic criteria after this was functioned. After this, she would go the meeting with EPB, invited by Rapunzel, of the identity of assistant editor of Gossip Press. Hopefully the government could monitor the EAC as soon as possible.

In the underground Corona…

The lift opened with brilliant white illumination and advanced technology everywhere, which was 10 times of Mr. Overland's laboratory, comprised of all devices for scientific research. To Mr. Overland, he was revived from the tomb again since this gave him what he needed in his following detection.

A woman walked to them and introduced this team of scientific researchers there, including brief history and aims; she was stunned that they was not come from EAC but helped them. Happily did Olaf introduce to all his colleagues about Mr. Overland and his companions, and then the woman with brunette hair led them to the front of a large image display screen, likely she was about to begin the analysis of this tunnel and CCC, she introduced herself as Heather.

"As Mr. Olaf had said, this was dangerous if we stopped the only coolant supply. So… who can resist radioactive water and re-cast the weakened metal?" Heather asked.

Sand man said nothing, only he raised his hand. From his facial expression, he smiled hardly and he knew this was the only appropriate for him. He had the power of repairing everything, including dreams and substances.

How was the condition inside the large radioactive pipe? It was 50km per hour flow rate underground water, which was by all means radioactive, in such condition which all of setbacks; the power of guardian would be diminished a lot.

Sand man knew he was the only one, who was qualified to fix this problem. Others stared at him; they all felt helpless to his sturdy will. Sand man was made by sand; once he was smashed by the blast of water… anyone could not imagine this sort of consequence.

"That's tough, but I would fix it out. I go now." Sand man said.

"Bring this water-resistant connector, Sand man. Heather, please connect him with using this device. Sand, you must come back…" The fairy said with uncountable sorrow, as if she was likely missed him forever.

Sand man can fly; he went to the problematic water tunnel by instruction from Heather. The water tunnel was connected to the white bell-shaped case; the nearest manhole was dozens of meters far from the installation, there was heat and horribly unstable under Sandman's foots.

For trying to sneak in to the tunnel, he opened the only "entrance". Nevertheless, speedy water brusted out as if thousands sharp swords came attack him, and then Sand man quickly closed back the circular brake. He even could not get entrance of it.

In this tragic and helpless condition, he came up with an idea. How if he transmitted the magical power to the whole installation? This could repair all the material to the primitive quality. He needed not to hurt himself but he could achieve the aim, before telling them this brilliant strategy, he must finish it.

Golden sorcery splashed from his body after Sand man said a series of spell, which enclosed the whole fission installation. Continuously did the flashes came out, the image made the vision as beautiful as you imagined there was a paradise at evening time, bringing unlimited gleam of hopes even evening was an attribute of fading out. Sand man was the guardian of hope, now he was about to bring the blessing to here. Magically the dull case of installation was changed to more brilliant one; unbelievably this was successful to alter the whole installation new. Lastly, the flashes faded and Sand man told Heather that he had succeeded.

"Unbelievably, Sand man renewed the whole installation." Heather announced this nearly screaming out. Everyone in the laboratory clapped hands to glorify Sand man's good deed. He vanished the potential "destruction".

"That's great, Sand man succeeded and he was safe." Fairy cried.

"Heather, this is a good start. For the next step, where can we track down the sample of water in this tunnel? That's my responsibility for these 2 weeks." Mr. Overland asked.

"From the General Waste Disposal Room (GWDr), it collected the wastes from the 2 shopping centers. Underground water would be stored there for heating, in advanced technique, we could stop the heating, and then the water sample can be retrieved from it. In this aspect, there are special technicians to collect 5 samples to this laboratory every hour. That facilitated your research." Heather answered his concern, keeping her professional tone. Then, she introduced his apparatus which could detect the water sample radioactively.

"Whoa! If I knew there had such sufficient apparatuses here, I won't help you to carry such heavy instruments." Mr. Frost muttered and laughed his brother.

"I didn't know it before; even though EAC had a large team of scientists and research teams whom are working for it for sure. But, just, I really can't imagine this place was even better than my destroyed laboratory." Mr. Overland said happily. He gazed the flasks, reminding the deeply buried memory why he insisted so many years in science aspect, even though his workplace had been destroyed…

In the memory…***

"Overland, wake up! There are guardians!" Frost asked, he stared at the beautiful skylight. Outside it, there was aurora, from the myth; it was the guardians' magic.

"Go away, Jack!" Overland said.

"Don't you remember we are both called Jack, and, I couldn't sleep at all? By the way, do you want to see the magical lights?" Frost said it mischievously; pounding overland's back and legs.

Overland longed to find the truth behind the aurora, he wondered whether any way could explain it; he did not believe there were any of the guardians. He met a good scientific teacher who taught him related knowledge; soon, he had accumulated fond in this sort of knowledge.

Back to reality…***

Mr. Overland could not trace not anymore, he recognized the time when he was with science and his best teacher, he had the greatest time before he revived from the tomb.

"Hey… Brother? Are you sleepy? Do you need to connect with Merida about the latest news we have done? Heather provided free wifi to all of us." Mr. Frost asked seriously, wondering why he gazed the same instrument for so long.

"That's good, do this for me please, Frost. And, where are the samples? It is agony to wait!" Mr. Overland fiercely said with ambition, aggressively smiled to the guardians. He believed in his brother, how would he blame him if he froze his arms? Believing in his way of having fun, being mischievous even he was older than two hundreds now. Now he was the renowned radioactive expert as one of his scientific profession, handling the following findings with his professional knowledge in Science.

"Oh… He comes to crazy again!" Mr. Frost thought, connected with his laptop and give the good news to Merida, because the thing had sorted out, the root problem of leading leakage of radioactive source had been stopped, the risk of spawning disaster had dropped down to zero.

Is that the thing so easy to fix?


	17. Chapter 17

**17. The re-definition of "Perfect"**

"Hiccup, sorry that I call you so late. But the things had been sorted out by Mr. Overland's friends!" Merida said with invigorated happiness, even though she knew that and told him at 2 am.

"That's unbelievable, please tell me more." Hiccup got on the phone and he was absolutely stunned that EAC did have such dangerous and leaking installation. Luckily, it was fixed by their magic. Once Mr. Overland claimed the findings in the following 2 weeks did not extraordinary, the risk happened in Corona should be left as a dust.

Merida told him with fondness, regardless her performance maybe poor on the meeting tomorrow with Miss Galinda. She did not care, in her view, Hiccup was more important than everything. When Hiccup shared his happiness to her, she felt no one was more perfect like her, because she found the one true love.

Suddenly, her mother Elinor knocked Merida's living room door for several times, Merida was frightened and quickly said goodbye to Hiccup. Then, she laid the phone down; she saw her mother was sleepy but doubtful to her.

"Who are you talking to? You know such late hour does not allow you to do this?" Elinor asked seriously.

"Mother, I talk with Hiccup." Merida said this without any vigilance; hardly did she talk to her so candidly about this opponent, because she thought this was nothing to fear about anymore. She quickly continued, "Without him, I could not find out more support and evidences to make more decisions… Just at the last hour, Mr. Overland had connected to me from the underground of Corona; the radioactive problem had been fixed…" She kept talking to her mum enthusiastically.

Before, she said the CCC was not safe enough and which implied this had to delay the opening time, which wasted the chance to promote her shopping center. Elinor thought depressed and felt tangled about this sort of thing. Considering this piece of news, she inhaled more and deeper, there was likelihood of dizziness.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Merida thought her mother was quite sick after hearing this piece of good news.

"That's nothing wrong, but good, I am so pride of you. You achieved this with joining your enemy, no; I beg he is your lover, right? Merida, you are the most perfect business woman I have ever seen." Elinor said.

"Really?" Merida did not imagine her mother who was always highly demanding to her, she spoke her as the "perfect" as the first time throughout her lifetime.

No, it might be a joke; but she might tell her the truth.

"As I have told you, I was once your father's assistant. To be honest, I hated him at first." Elinor sat on Merida's bed and confided this secret, telling the secret of a once perfect woman.

"Why?" Merida asked innocently, hoping her father did not hear this confession.

"He was lazy, unwilling to do everything since he was a young executive like you. When no one assistant was capable to handle this tangled guy, then I tried with stepping the thin icy pond, his attitude was stink, he rarely read my files. In many situations, I helped him to confront everyone. Around 2-3 years I settled on this position, his mother picked me and asked me whether I would become his wife. Then, I said…" Elinor arranged her secret past romantic story to tell Merida.

"Yes! Because you thought richness brought perfect?" Merida suspected her idea.

"That's the way I faked myself every time about the definition of 'Perfect'. Yes, the moment I accepted his engagement because of his richness. But, soon I changed this idea just I realized your growing love." Elinor said.

"You decided to make me perfect, marry a high place man to possess more fortune, giving myself future. But, why do you change you thought?" Merida doubted about her sudden alteration of life-long motto.

"This is the true love, and nothing could twist the fate, except this. Since I met you after one day that you and Anna went off to somewhere, you became invigorated, your performance was improved and the behavior was more like a female adult, especially you had more and more things hid from me." Elinor said without closing her eyes once, every word seemed to be absolutely genuine, giving a thrill to Merida.

"I did not, I do not… Yes, I even met him in my office to discuss the wastes disposal stuff when you left there… I did not mean to hide from you, I am… afraid of your response with this thing." Merida smiled to Elinor and confessed her naughtiness recently.

Elinor stroked her head, said that:" You can't hide from me, I am also a woman. I was once blinded by the money and authority, but forget what the love is, forget the power of love is, somehow more than senseless and just demand perfect. As of now, I firstly found our distance come closer, before you won't tell your secret to me." Elinor said mischievously, smiling to her daughter.

"With the love, I could make my career prosperous. So, you buy my way of perfection?" Merida said.

"Not at all, you are perfect at this moment, but not forever. Love could not be overwhelmed and ruin the work; all in all, your position is the highest, you are the standard and all follow you. At least, I believe in you, you could make the futuristic development of this center to be great, and have your dream engagement with the heartthrob in your heart." Elinor said.

"What? You dismissed the engagement of Scotland Kingdom? That's so good!" Merida laughed to nearly cry out, hugged to her beloved mother and unstoppable to jump to release her happiness of finding her true love. Since she contacted Anna, the sense of "true love" was set and she usually wanted to build a "legal" romantic relationship with Hiccup, because he was perfect to her.

"No, but I am going to. Perfection is satisfactory to yourself, having the one you really in love with is the best. Sleep earlier and chat with him tomorrow, remember you have a meeting with EPB at 10am in official governor's office." Elinor said and warned her to sleep earlier.

"Right, he would go there with me, representing the two shopping centers…" Merida thought there might be better if her mother went there too, giving the detail history what EAC had told her.

When Elinor was about to leave the room, Merida asked that, "Please, could you come with me tomorrow? Hiccup would be there also, and, Anna's sister, Elsa and the fabulous assistant editor would be there to discuss the whole thing in the meeting. I hope I can invite my mum to realize him, he is just too perfect." Merida smiled and giggled, all her mind just remembering the things happened in the past meeting with him in her office, tragically wonderful it was.

"What I have to prepare, executive?" Elinor pretended her as her colleague.

Seriously did Merida respond her, the truth of history when buying MRD, all the detail. She said, she did not know what EAC do to our shopping centers initially, because the original buyer was her mother, so this piece of fact would be beneficial to government to follow the project.

Elinor felt it was difficult to speak or fetch them, because the thing was not as simple as one normal building which was built. As Mr. Overland just fixed the underground nuclear fission installation, many things did not officially tell the buyer, but some hints could deduce what they did in several stage of establishment. Well, it would be a task to this perfect woman, to find out all the useful related documents before the required time.

"That's okay. 10am? Don't be late!" Elinor demanded Merida with rising one side of her eyebrow, smiled a little bit.

"They have stopped the leakage, but this is your show time." Pitch connected to him.

"Got it." The one said with a cold and killer-shaped atmosphere, very unlike the usual him, which secretly worked for Arendelle, as a spy in MRD. Of course, he also had spies in HCP's office or EAC's waste's sweeper there, to make the things biased is just too easy. After that, he would ask Miss Galinda to join him, with giving her enormous money, which was never reachable to the long-term financial deficit government.

"You guys knew magic, but this was also part of my plan. The fear would not be defeated, till the day you pump the water up, the CCC would show everyone the nightmare." Pitch moaned.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Meeting with EPB's Galinda**

"Well. Hopefully all representatives… have come. The meeting was about to begin, the agenda was here." Elphaba read the name list, moaned the sudden requirement of being a receptionist.

"Good. Let them get in my room and open the tea packs, the most expensive one! ..." Galinda said with a fermata.

Rapunzel and Elsa came there first. They were stunned by the Roma-style column built inside the office, which was rarely to imagine this workplace mixed the ancient western atmosphere and palatable smell of books…, it should be rotten files, which were accumulated as if a mountain high in every clerk's desk, blinding their vision towards the conference room.

Elphaba saw the two girls, recognized them and greeted them to the conference room, offering them both a tea.

"Thank you. You must be the representative we met before; your talk was so convincing last time." Rapunzel grinned, drinking the rich tea.

"Don't exaggerate that. Can I jot down your name? It is for giving reference for Miss Galinda, the head of here. Do you know her?" Elphaba picked up her pen.

"Sorry, I couldn't tell. " Elsa said softly, she wore a sunglasses to shade her eyes, preventing anyone recognize her identity and appearance, even though to the foreign place. She knew Pitch arranged many members in variable workplace, everywhere could be a dangerous, and she must keep secure and vigilant before she got in the conference room.

After a quarter of hour, all the representatives of shopping centers press and green group has come.

"Hey, where is the representative of green group, Arendelle? Did you email to the group?" Galinda asked to herself, seemingly not, she decided to meet them first to realize more to the situation. Anyway, she remembered the aim of this meeting, the leader of Arendelle was unreliable somehow.

"We may start now; the representative of green group would come with us later, now we would proceed to start the first part of the agenda, negotiating whether EAC should be monitored." Elphaba said.

"I am Merida, the executive of the MRD in Corona. Recently, I authorize a non-EAC radioactive expert to down there to do a research, then he found the truth of there exist a leaking nuclear fission installation, and the only company who was in charge of building there was EAC." Merida said.

"Can you give graphics to prove its genuineness?" Galinda asked.

"Here." Anna managed her files and put them as tidy as the documents which were just packed.

"From the photo he shoot, the little white bell-shaped is the fission installation. The leakage was found inside the coolant. Mr. Overland's assistants helped them to sort out the leakage. From the newest graphic he sent to the surface, the level of radioactive in that tunnel of water was nearly zero, which was so unbelievable!" Anna happily said, telling her with a jubilant mood.

"But there is one thing, EAC hide this secret. No… They hide many secrets from everyone. According to Mr. Overland's words, his brother, one of his assistant forced them to speak why there are rumors among EAC's colleagues; they confided the potential destruction to them, instead of connecting anyone who could help them. I do have invested there to build a shopping center, then their secrets make my business's reputation nearly say good-bye if it isn't found by Mr. Overland's team." Hiccup angrily released his words, with pounding the desk to emphasize his tone of anger.

"Mr. Haddock, you are right. I am the one who owned the information of history when the district was built. Dunbroch Property could buy there and build an ideal mall was impossible at first, then EAC gave a coup to me suddenly, around 70% of price of investment could make it possible. They told me this did not only include the price of building the surface mall, but also the underground water tunnel, likely to make something environmental friendly, I thought it was plausible then I gave it a try. Later, I asked them why the wastes got problems, they didn't respond me…" Elinor gave her personal experience there to show EAC made lots f troubles when it kept secrets.

"Now, it is time to vote whether EAC should be monitored." Elphaba saw nearly no one would like to further voice their opinion.

"Miss Elphaba, please don't ruin the democracy, just a few people's decision couldn't represent the general idea. Nevertheless, in the next meeting of all executives of bureaus, I would give the information. Obviously, I think this monitor system should be passed, they make you two giant properties financial repercussion, and I would apologize to you officially." Galinda said deeply.

"That's no need to say sorry, at least the thing has been sorted out, the nuclear fission installation has been normal again." Merida said, believing her business would go to the peak very soon after this day.

"Whoa. Fission installation, the most complicated and advanced energy type, how could they do that?" Elphaba thought, frightened by this fact was predicted by the one who sent the email to tell her about this "prophecy".

"Then, come to the second concern, does EAC need to be accused since this rampant building of dangerous installation?" Elphaba asked.

All admitted this was a crazy act, even though they had money and authority. Also, the secret kept though it was leaking, with the first-hand record, believably they could charge this company easily. Of course, they don't just look for this company to be shrunk after this charge, but to warn every company that, if you wish to gain profit from dark shadow clandestinely, the truth would never be buried, even though it was in the underground.

"Lastly, how would you like government cope with the Arendelle?" Galinda asked to all of them.

Elsa laid down the sunglasses and stroked her blonde and whitish hair, said that:" I think you may consider more green groups, instead of merely this group. To be honest, the purposes of their projects do not seriously claim just." She looked down to her black tea, probably remembered the bad experience in this group, her eyes swelled and wet.

"Why do you say that? There is only Arendelle handled this district, others handled other ecological. Pitch was partially right, we had too much things to follow, and we have descend some of the missions to local green groups. I don't think they could reserve time to fix this problem." Elphaba felt tangled once she thought about the thousands works related to the fragile environment and protecting endangered species' project.

"No, voices should be gathered; if not, it is not the democracy as Miss Galinda has mentioned. And this, as the biggest environmental scandal that this city has never met, this apparently deserved their aware of, if the press could help in, I can claim that, at least one out of ten people would join the campaign of finding the truth, and helping to detect more potential risks there." Rapunzel said confidently, finally she was apt to the tone of a "boss". Obviously, her editor Gothel expected her won't let her down, instead she led the press envisage more challenge and opportunity.

"That's great. Government won't take this project before your release of press about this area; hopefully your claim is genuine to the prophetic one. It is good to meet everyone, if I would like to get more information or invite everyone to other meeting, my sincere assistant Elphaba would invite all of you." Galinda smiled, she thought she had a concrete idea with the private meeting with Pitch, head of Arendelle.

Anna and Merida backed to their workplace, continuing their unfinished work.

"What the…? He refused my invitation? I am the prettiest girl in this company, I don't see one reason he can refuse to go with me!" Astrid madly said, creaking with the pencils on her papers.

"What's wrong, Astrid?" Anna asked her, although this could not reconcile their poor relationship.

"You…, okay now I tell. One week later, there will hold a grandeur ball in the HCP ballroom for only staffs in this shopping centers. I emailed to him for a hundred times but no reply, yesterday, I received his email and he just said one word "no"!" Astrid started to cry and coughed for several times, everyone who worked did sneak to see what was happened to her.

"Who is the guy?" Anna asked softly, actually she hoped this asking won't offend her, because she had a partner who named Kristoff, also a sincere and true-love boyfriend. She had nothing to worry about this night.

"The tragically handsome Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, my one true love…" Astrid dropped her tears, looking to Anna just for seeking help.

"Maybe… You should look in another direction. "Anna said to her, she pointed her south, right back of Astrid's desk, a boy who called Fishlegs, he was even more bulky than Kristoff, he was fat and small, but he was good to Astrid.

"He? No, I won't accept this!" Astrid said.

"No, this is the only chance to seeking the one who love you. Don't be comparative on him, maybe he isn't as good as the tall and gorgeous Hiccup. Well, but he is also good, he taught you things whenever you didn't know; he paid for your lunch quite often; he even gave you many jokes even though everyone knew he didn't the material of a crown." Anna tried to convince her.

"Yup. His jokes were just dump." Astrid smiled softly.

"Yes, he offered so many efforts to show his love to you, don't you even sense it? If I were you, I would consider this as the true love, instead the impossible one, because this is not the "True" one. Believe me, he sneaked to see you once per 5 minutes, definitely does he love you." Anna invigorated Astrid's heart start to pump faster. She did never feel the love would be so close to her, but hesitated to think twice.

Uncontrolled, happily did her, trusted with Anna's "true-love" theory, and went to ask Fishlegs about the ball. Luckily he did not have the partner, she stepped the first step of finding romance. Anna saw her project's workload had decreased a lot compare with the amount at her first day of internship. That was the fruitful result that she could leave the office very early and buy her lovely gown to partake the ball.

"Oh! It is agony to wait to go shopping with Kristoff! Oh my goodness!" Anna shouted when she left the office.

"Hey, Anna, may I go with you?" Astrid leaned her head and said. She first felt good with Anna, because for the first in forever, she believed the partner she chose was the one true love she discovered. No limitation could break it.


	19. Chapter 19

**19. ****The unbelievable finding**

"Frost, can you make the graph with using the findings. Possibly I have overworked; I have to go to sleep now." Mr. Overland said with yawning.

He had continued to have a series of experiments with the samples for straight twelve hours, which was hardly bearable to one who can't get by this harsh lifestyle.

"Okay. Need I to go with you?" Mr. Frost asked with some exhausted tone.

'No… This is very important." Mr. Overland managed to clear his mind and said his words.

"Brother… Be careful." Mr. Frost worried about his personal safety. It was spontaneous to re-think the time of more than a hundred years ago. He met this feeling before, and then he tried to trace back that…

Overland pursued his scientific way, but Frost enjoyed having fun with children. They have totally different life-long goal with each other. Since they grew older, their distance came wider and not willing to see each other.

Every time Frost saw Overland closed the book was nearly midnight, every time he opened the book was at dawn. He had rare things to share with Frost; he knew their paths were different. Nevertheless, Overland's path was very difficult. Overland chose the way of study and study, but their financial capability did not allow them to buy sufficient books for him to read. Due to this fact, Frost earned money for him from being a teenage teacher of teaching children music. The time was hard but valuable to him.

"Those money… How do you get that?" Overland stunned when he saw Frost carried amount of money.

"I earn them, and you can buy your books. Now, give me your secret." Frost smiled to him, encouraging reconciliation of their relationship. But, it sacrificed Frost's study, because he had to deprive time to teach the children.

At the meantime, he understood what children need, the fun and the hope. That's why he could be a good guardian.

Mr. Frost's memory cut there, he could not re-trace anymore. He found the data was weird. From Sandman spelled reserve sorcery to the installation, the leakage (Uranium-235) was constantly decreased, but soon it was increased in the later hours, the graph was bounced back even though the magic has been reacted to the installation!

That's impossible! Mr. Frost compared the value of the past hour, which was more or less than the value obtained right before Sandman made change there.

"Sandman. Do you stand by on the nuclear fission installation?" Frost used the connector with typing words; he knew Sandman actually did not say too much.

"Yes, what's up?" Sandman replied in words.

"Could you detect whether there is any leakage right more? The sample of water we just got was as radioactive as before." Mr. Frost said.

"… That's impossible. But I will try." Sandman replied, from the words, he did not show any worry, but his magic could not be corroded easily, even facing the very strong radioactive weapon.

After a while, Sandman replied that he detected totally no impairment was made just in that day. It made Frost crazy, because this would not be happened.

But, wait! What was this graph? Frost focused to the title seriously, it was radioactivity of wastes on the surface, then, where was the values obtained from the water tank? Mr. Frost thought he might lose the files and important documents, and then he felt depressed even though he had found for that for half an hour.

Fairy just woke and planned to assist Mr. Frost, seeing him frightened like a little hare, she was scared that he might misuse his magic.

'Frost, Stop! What are you doing here? You made this desk a dump now!" Fairy shouted at him and tried to calm him down.

"Fairy, I am finding the radioactive values that my brother just collected in the water tank stored in both shopping centers. I think I just lost them." Mr. Frost said with thousands of worry in his mind. His eyes tensed to find his target paper which messed up the whole desk.

"Hey… Try to look below your chair." Fairy sighed and smiled on the crazy boy.

The data was there and Mr. Frost felt he was just an idiot; he could not control himself except her. "Thank you." He thanked, then he continued to plot the graph, comparing these two, the trend was the same. True, the scientists of EAC claimed to them that water collected in the water tank would be used to dispose with the collected wastes, so the findings would be similar. Once if collect the water before it reached the tank, whether the findings were different? If someone added some radioactive things into the water tank, it stood.

Quickly did he connect with Merida, telling his hypothesis and the recent findings, that was not expected? Suddenly did Bunny jumped towards Mr. Frost, as fast as wind.

"Overland, to the geographical environment here, I have made the draft you required and potential risk here. Um… Frost, where is he?" Bunny said, he found Frost's appearance was tangled and uneasy. Then, he said the problem he found, Bunny comforted him with some funny tricks and magic. Obviously, Frost grew up with fun, but he did never face on this thing. It absolutely brought him pressure!

"He went to the dormitory and had sleep, never did he work such long hours, and the findings are not optimistic to see. Sandman's magic doesn't work, the… water in the tank still has radioactive source…" Mr. Frost said with a long lasting sigh, likely his icy body was melting.

"Frost, remember that why we come here. To save the people's safety and dream, that's the job of guardians. In this time, we should be hand in hand to face them, don't be nervous, such job I have never met up, so do you. Think about the joy and fun, this helps you a lot." Bunny said optimistically, although he knew the content of report he written and what he found was just a tragedy; this place was not safe even though the installation did not burst.

Bunny gave him a smile and hoped Merida that she could delay the operation of CCC as original plan, and then he placed the files and documents on Mr. Overland's assigned working desk. The truth they found was just a portion of it, and it still took a long way why this finding was like that, why such place would be built.

Mr. Frost realized his job assigned by his brother was done; he started to look through the paper Bunny just made. His first assigned mission was about finding the geographical environment there. Like his brother's prediction, the room here was enormous and complicated. But, how such a big empty room was able to support the heavy shopping centers and more surfaced crust? That's the one of the potential danger, and the installations were built close to the wall of crust, once it exploded, the whole Corona would collapse. As Bunny detected the strength of the wall there was weak and the support was fragile. This was a nightmare to fix them, but at least, before the end of this month, they had to sort out the problem of radioactive water. Otherwise, when the glass column broke ominously, the nightmare grew.

"Try to think some happy and joy? Bunny you even said in a difficult tone, this was probably impossible, right?" Mr. Frost played with himself, splashing some snow flakes from his magical hands, he saw the one he loved hundreds years ago, the one in the frost's memory.

"Mr. Frost, would you be interested in teaching the skill of ice sculpting to the children in our school? Last year Christmas I saw your art, which was definitely marvelous and well-made." A young lady told Jack Frost, the time he was just eighteen. He did not know much knowledge, but he had a fondness and desire to make funny things to children, icy sculpture was one of them. Through his industrious practice, he finally impressed the young primary school teacher to ask him for teaching classes. He was stunned, because this could afford the price of his brother's college life.

He did not hesitate; he knew this was a good chance to improve his and Overland's life. She held his hand gladly; they then went to a little café and talked for probably an hour. The content was just hilarious, envisaging the beautiful and virtuous female teacher; Frost's mind could not control to burst out anything logical. Seemingly, she was reacted by his glamour of having fun, which was somehow elusive and ridiculous. Through out the meeting, they impressed each other within the warmness of tasty coffee. That gave him the happiest moment throughout the life. She was in love with him.

2 days before, he sent the good news to Merida, and hopefully she won't be down with the sudden bad news at this moment. No, if Frost's hypothesis was plausible or possible, he shall speak it up; as he learned that envisaging the difficult situation, speaking everything you thought which would be the most appropriate way. Later on, he sent an email to her about the solution, checking the water, whether it was manipulated by anyone.

Back to MRD's office,

"That's… Okay, things got difficult now. Anna, you have another assigned project." Merida thought, and then she emailed her to come in her office. She also told her mother about Mr. Overland's latest findings about the water, which was still radioactive…

Anna came in. Merida did not look so tried or nervous; she remembered her beloved one, Hiccup, who would always support her. This time, she laid down her self-released panic feeling, she believed the future and felt supported since the romance, friendship and parental support of her mum. She then told her what she had to do, which was about dealing with the suspected person who added radioactive source with the water tank.

"This was impossible, which was far from my ability to achieve…" Anna thought, her facial appearance as if ate a rotten apple which had a toxic insect.

"It sounds uneasy, but Mr. Frost claimed this hypothesis. First, EAC was not ambitious to eliminate the shopping center, although there was leakage, they saved their reputation like us, they did not release and kept them as secret. But, they did not have bad intentions to us. After the leakage was fixed, he said the radioactive in the wastes should be dropped to the lowest, instead of increasing. So, his hypothesis… was that a secret spy who did clandestinely, and the spy was one of our colleagues, who talented in engines and well connections with EAC's colleagues." Merida managed to say them all; she thought those are unbelievable too. To fix the problem, she had no opportunity to escape. The original date of operation of CCC was about to begin, no more time could waste. The most faithful and the closest colleague of Merida was Anna, so she told her to follow this toughest case…

"I understand now… Apart from this, to the ball at this weekend, would you come?" Anna asked her softly.

"I have no idea. Hopefully Hiccup won't be disappointed that I am not a good dancer of Waltz. I could only play it anyway. After this day, I may learn this from my mother." Merida accepted this topic, and shared her point of view.

"I just bought the clothes for that day, and my boyfriend knows how to dance the Waltz. Early that day, would you mind to see our demonstration?" Anna asked, she thought this may bring her a real experience of dancing instead of just dancing without a partner.

"That's good. Especially this ball was made by the aim of symbolizing the operation of CCC would be fine. I have to dance well, and bring the good luck. To you, don't think too much of the ball, look for the new project. If this goes fine, I may hire you as long-term employee after your internship period." Merida smiled to Anna, giving chill to her.

"Thank you. I will do my best…" Anna laughed so hardly, but she insisted to grin and show her gratitude.

"That's the lunch time, girls, who want to join me? I want to go to Macdonald!" Hans shouted to everyone, neglected there were also men in the office. Obviously, he met no one; desperately he bought the take-out meal and finished them in his desk. Was that desperate?

One man continued his secret in this empty hour. He started to pick Pascal's papers about the EAC's wastes disposal installation under MRD, and then he carried a specially made potion out of the office, with dressing EAC's manual worker official uniform. The way he went, was the control room of the first step of waste disposal. Fluently did he type the buttons on the board, water tank was shown in front of him, and then he dropped the liquid of the potion into the water tank. Suddenly, he met Santa Claus when he was dropping the potion in the water tank.

"You… I haven't heard of the water need artificial additives, what you have added?" Santa Claus found him suspicious.

"Something… You longed to eliminate." The one said the words snowy and slowly, which was really different form his normal attitude.

"The radioactive substances?" The Santa Claus was stunned.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. The spy is uncovered**

"So clever you are. Unexpectedly would I meet any EAC staffs at this hour, tell me who you are, the bumpy and obese pumpkin." The man teased him a lot around Santa's façade.

"Who I am do not important, but you intend to fake all the citizens about the truth, your identity should be disclosed and the entire world must know your wicked intention!" Santa Claus shouted at him. He did not know him, he thought he might relate to Pitch, who was cruel to disappear one if the one was about to approach the truth.

"Wicked? I would say this is magnificent, try to think about that when the government won't believe in the strong properties, firstly these two shopping centers would fall, and then the other properties would too fall like the domino. Their losses of power revive the long-dead environment. So, this is a justice I have to do it." The man stood his intention, his facial expression was grinning, speaking like telling a joke, which thrilled Santa as if stabbing him with tiny icy needles.

"I don't know much about here, but one thing I could sure, you can't do such thing to them, and they are innocent. Come with me to admit your guilt in front of the court." Santa managed to say his stance and fight against Hans's horrible intention. By all means, this was distorted. To him, it was not.

"No, I won't go with you." The man said with enormously anger, as if the uncontrollable raging leopard. He then put out a gun and shoots Santa within a second.

"Bang."

Too late to escape, but Santa was a guardian; he could not be destroyed by his high speed bullets.

"Ha. You are one of the guardians; that weapon could not hurt you. But this sort of thing, you would probably scare of it." The man said with a spooky feeling, inside his body, there was blackish magic charm releasing, which was darker than the color of Pluto, more devil than the mankind magic Santa had ever observed in his lifetime. No, it was from Pitch, the guardian of nightmare!

He was also possessed by the deviated guardian. Santa Claus thought he had no special power to fight against such strong spell, he decided to run away by opening the door, but it was desperately locked up. He had no way to go.

"Sleep." The man said.

Santa Claus was enclosed by the spell immediately, and then he stumbled on the ground like a big jelly. Hans pulled him inside a storage room, with three locked sound-proof room inside the waste control room.

"It is too dangerous if I don't possess the power given from my boss. He treated me as well as my parents. For good, I would never give up to fight for Arendelle, till the end of the world!" Hans thought.

Then, he left gladly as if no things happened, he backed his office as usual and he told his colleagues the daily and unfunny jokes, pretending the Hans everybody knew. His wicked intention was hided from everyone except the slept Santa Claus knew.

"Anna, do you think this dress make me like "Maleficent"?" Astrid asked her, she pointed on the screen to Anna. Actually she was asking whether the dress on sale was good to buy.

Anna replied her with a smile, in her experience, the photos mislead 99% buyers and she had to follow on the case. Well. That's tough to find the spy inside her company. She claimed she had detective skills, but she was just a business student, how could she assess this project?

"Well. Around two weeks before, Merida told me to follow the CCTV inside the 1st step of waste disposal control room. I may follow them firstly. Ah! Yes! I asked the security guard Kai to follow this work; I shall ask him about the progress." Anna thought.

She then asked him, his response was shaking his head.

"No special or suspected person is detected; nor the abnormal functioning. Anna, you might understand the whole functioning of this underground room. First, the wastes transmitted here would be bathed with the steam for likely 5 minutes, and then the wastes were squeezed into small pieces afterwards." Kai said to Anna seriously and probably he had analyzed the video. Certainly, this was also his job.

"Oh I see, sorry to drag on your daily work. Through out that, it was no findings at all." Anna smiled hardly when she left.

Kai saw her sad mood, he thought about he might miss something inside the dozens 24hours clips of video. He hoped Anna might want to discover those by her, giving her a last gleam of hope. If this was failed, the wicked one would be so hard to be found out.

"Thank you, Kai." Anna suddenly felt she was not alone to gain the truth, even though this project was even tougher.

She used the 100X speed to watch the videos; likely every 6hours one man would come to the control room and check the equipments. He dressed as EAC's technician, what he did was checking, pushing some buttons, no opening the water tanks and adding any things. The contents shown in the videos shown the hypothesis of Merida was wrong. Did no one spy?

"Anna, does this dress appropriate?" Astrid nagged Anna again.

"Not this moment, I am in charge of the mightily important thing assigned by my boss." Anna said seriously.

"What? Watching the CCTV clips?" Astrid asked doubtfully.

"This thing I tell you only and don't leak out. Both we are friends, I have decided to trust you like a confidant, are you ready?" Anna tested Astrid's capability to keep this secret. Astrid admitted, although during listening Anna's explanation, she felt excited and doubted whether this thing was happened to her company.

"Anna, if I were you, I would… watch them in 1X speed. Check all the differences between all these days, especially the time that the technician came, which was conceivable to be different with other days. Check all the details. Certainly, you could share them with me, we are good friends now." Astrid smiled to the overworked Anna.

"Thank you." Anna replied her generous help. Then she sent her a copy, since the file was quite large, it took much time to send.

After approximately 2 hours of checking, everyday's routines of the technicians were exactly the same, no difference at all as Kai had said.

"Anna, I thought I may come up with something that… Kai may be the spy." Astrid said softly, as quite as only Anna could hear her.

"Wait, what? It's impossible because…" Anna protested for him.

"Anna, don't you notice the location of bag of the technician place too exact the same. If you were the guy, would you be such accurate to the trivial things?" Astrid suspected doubtfully.

"I must not, but he can't compare with me. He may be the perfectionist." Anna said directly.

"If that's true, why don't they extract the water from the water tank, instead of just checking and checking? Anna, you are informed that CCC's water supply was detected now and it came from the condensed water of the vapors. The water in that water tank is the great source to extract sample, why don't they get samples there?" Astrid asked her.

The truth was unveiled, the videos was shot on one normal day which did not have any intrusions, even Mr. Overland's team did not go down the CCC. That meant the video was shot long before that day. Kai was fooled by this series ambiguous but looked real video clips, now she had to find Kai, how he obtained those clips.

"Pardon, Kai. Where did you receive those CCTV video clips? Did you ask your colleagues to take those videos in your camera?" Anna asked to Kai urgently, because the time was about 6pm in minutes.

"This is given by Hans, a receptionist from the department of manpower, who said he knew some friends in EAC, they could take the videos for me. So, Hans help me to take the videos generally." Kai replied candidly.

After finding Kai, Anna backed her seat and shared her thoughts to Astrid.

"Hans? I don't understand… he is funny and silly, apparently he does not the spy who wants this arcade falls." Anna shared this viewpoint to Astrid.

"You know the motto: One may know a person for a long time without understanding his true nature. There might something beyond our expectations; you may further check him, like: email or dairy. Tonight, I won't interrupt you; I go shopping with Fishlegs… Now I go!" Astrid left after the bell rang.

Anna must start working before nearly all the people leave the office, including Hans. Until 8pm, she noticed merely Pascal left there to handle his engineer work. Possibly he would also leave around a half an hour later. All right, she had to invade his computer now.

What is on the lovely and disgusting Hans's working desk? A Miffy cup, many academic books about environmental issues and a lot of "gay" signatures(decorations) were found. Anna did not think he was offensive, instead he deserved her further understanding, and he was so different and special in this place.

Anna was aware of the opened section drawer; inside it was a big black box file. Normally those were the assigned work for filing and documents of MRD's clients. Curiously she opened that, no, it was no longer normal, it was a file of Arendelle, the content was nearly the same as Elsa's old file. Many pages showed the findings and important reports, and it showed the email account of him.

She typed the account and password in her computer, pretending she was doing her stuff. Yes, she did, but invading others was part of her job. Like the experience when she first found Elsa's news of being kidnapped in Norway, she was very frightened about the sudden tragic news, this moment, she was really afraid of Hans would appear right after her before she could find anything.

An email sent by Pitch was noticed by Anna:

To Hans,

The guardians led by the expert that has destroyed our original plan. But it is your show time; your perfectly queer image deceived most of them. Bring part of my power, adding them into the tank and this video; the government would sooner buy my plan of getting rid of MRD firstly, then the HCP. Think of how they harm your parents, destructing your family and integrity of life. They are wicked, vicious and maleficent monetary monsters.

Pitch

23rd May

Anna figured out Hans was the spy. She shot this photo on her smart phone, and then sent it to Rapunzel, Merida and Mr. Overland's team. Although some of them did not know who Hans was, but he was about to be the big news tomorrow.

Further, she found a series of video clips inside this email, which were the different version of CCTV videos inside the control room. One thing she found difference from this video, there was Santa Claus who went to get water sample every 2 hours, in the video which recorded today, Hans appeared inside and shot him and slept him and locked him alone inside the very horrible storage room! What she knew to do was send them to all people, this must be disclosed!

"How cruel you are! Now you would be imprisoned, no more could you fake the people, Hans!" Anna firstly felt great, but she soon felt sorry to him. In the letter, Pitch mentioned he lost his parents out of these giant properties, and then led him to follow Pitch's cruel way, being a cruel chessman in his play, why? She really wanted to know more.

When she looked back, she saw Hans had detected of her with cruel eyesight. Anna felt difficult to handle such tricky moment, would she be disappeared by him like the gangs treat Elsa?

"Where is Pascal?" Anna shouted at him, she looked scared by his sudden appear, as if a guinea pig which was about to be tested by toxics.

"I recommend you to beware of yourself, to be the better way." Hans grinned like a horrible monster. Anna escaped his direct terrible vision; she looked at where the last view towards Pascal, there was his body. If he was not dead, hopefully he would wake up tomorrow and tell her all those things does not happen at all. When she re-focused at him, he raised his sharp little sword toward her, probably he was about to stab her within a second.

"Where shall I cut first, to deal with an identity thief?" Hans said with a devil smile.

"No. Please, listen to me. I really understand your plight. I lost my parents at my childhood too." Anna cried and released her long-buried pressure. Hans's smile turned to a pale childish naïve facade, likely he was released from the labyrinth of crimes and doing wrong things. The nightmare disappeared a this while. 


	21. Chapter 21

**21. The story behind the spy **

"I understand your plight, but this does not mean the truth could be shaded forever by Pitch. My parents left me and my sister since the crack of cruise when we were small. Hans, don't let the resentment ran over your virtuous nature." Anna said with begging yearn.

"It is not … not the same, my parents' leave does not caused by an accident, but they are … murdered by the prestigious Mr. Dunbroch and Mr. Haddock. One night, my world changed, since the reclamation and redevelopment, my parents' business lost and get depressed, finally they seek suicide and leave me alone as an abandoned toddler. Why this was happened? The only reason is the evil business people, their ambition killed other's livelihood and happiness. I won't forgive them." Hans said resentfully, he grasped strictly his fists and the sharp knife, he was about to explode and killed Anna by this weapon.

"But, are winners take the good things all and leave only bad things to the people? Hey… Look at our shopping center, which was the most innovative architecture all around the world. Don't you see the featured page of Gossip press last 2 weeks? This improves many of our quality of life. Undoubtedly and regretfully, your parents chose this way, but this did not mean you have to admit their way of envisaging the changing world. The world could only change and develop, nothing could do to hold it back. After my parents' death, me and my sister came to Hong Kong, all the things we had to adapt. Somehow the business looked on the money too much, but this was somehow beneficial to us. And, they don't deserve to disappear." Anna said to Hans with smiling, viewing his façade cooled down to the normal him, she felt much more easy to deal with him, although he was holding the knife.

Hans looked down, likely he thought many things about Anna's explanation. He first felt he was wicked and… the way he worked for Pitch and Arendelle was wrong. Why did he believe in Anna so easy?

"Thank you, Anna. But I can't hold it back anymore. My body has possessed by nightmare, my mind might not be touched and start to attack you when he started to control me again. I would bear all the condemnation, please stay away from me." Hans dropped his tear to tell her the fact, then he turned away

"Wait, what? Nightmare? Is it the guardian of nightmare? Pitch?" Anna chased the answer.

But, it was no longer to be safe beside him. His blackish iris expanded, and a loop of blackish magic splash surrounded his head. It was the magic, which made Hans misbehave for such long time to serve the wicked boss.

"And one more thing, please go to…the control room, your friend is locked by me. No sooner did the real possession of Pitch will go there and destroy him, you must be fast." Hans struggled to say that, he laid down the knife since his hands was shaking.

"How is… about you?" Anna asked.

"You are the bravest one I have never met in my lifetime. Don't care of me, you need to go, bring back the justice. Pitch will find you very soon. Sorry, Anna!" Hans said and left a sigh. His bones and fleshes sprained as if burning them by luminous flame. To begin with, he stumbled down to the ground, then swirled his fists like uncontrollable cramping. Pitch was possessing his "doll".

Anna left the office with her evidences as fast as wind of the cyclone, too the knife. She ran, escaped all the people, she must arrive the Gossip Press to reunion with Rapunzel and Elsa. Probably she had been looked as the eyesore to the "Pitch", because she carried the very important things which can charge Arendelle. But, after this day, Corona would become tranquil, instead of surrounding the rumors of destruction and nuclear wastes.

"No more thinking, conceal, don't feel. They won't find me." Anna thought. She used her fastest steps to fetch into the train, running to the save place she thought about.

In the evening's office of Gossip Press, Rapunzel was asked to handle one more news about the discussion between different bureaus towards the responsibility of EAC, Arendelle and shopping centers. The passage Rapunzel just drafted was that:

No more waiting to fetch back the justice

Today, all the head of bureaus inside government made the discussion about the responsibility of EAC and Arendelle, focusing the building of problematic and dangerous installation, especially the nuclear fission installation.

Head of EAC corp. was not invited, but believably Jacob would respond their result very soon. More than 80% votes approve the EAC should be monitored forever, which meant the corporation was sieved to be one compartment of government. And more than a half of votes agree that the EAC corp. should pay back the shopping centers' shops, offices, residents the satisfactory compensation, for the mental support over these years this corporation disturbed them a lot.

Nevertheless, the responsibility of Arendelle was not approved to singly handle the problems inside Corona by more than a half votes. Many of the head said this group's claim was rejected by a reporter just, their efforts might not help much; instead they decided to let more groups to partake this cake.

A spotlight shareholder was the shopping centers. Miss Galinda from EPB said they were also the victim, instead Pitch, who obviously sneaked to engage the discussion, who said, the recent research towards the water there was no improvement in radioactive level. "This showed they(the shopping centers) allowed the crazy shops to sell radioactive goods.", demanded them to charge the shopping centers in Corona. The chief executive of government admitted this might be considered, about this piece of fact would be discussed later instead of today.

To unveil the truth, many of them use efforts to discover. If the secret installation was not discovered, the operation of CCC would bring a lot of threat to the citizens. This proves the importance of getting the justice, that's why our civilization could rise.

After the last full stop she had typed, Anna appeared in front of her.

"Anna? Why do you come?" Rapunzel was stunned, since she did never see Anna in her office before.

"That's a big news I found. And…, I am not safe now." Anna sighed with a tired expression. Her body was sweating, lowering her eyebrows, likely she was about to sleep in front of her cousin.

Then, Rapunzel called Elsa come and look on Anna's photos and the videos inside the email Anna just sent before the sudden interrogation of Hans.

"After all, the things go well. Arendelle must fall." Rapunzel claimed.

"You will be safe with me, don't be afraid." Elsa comforted Anna.

"Apart from scare, he gave another thought about our parents' tragedy. That's haunting." Anna said melancholy.

"Anna. That has passed so many years." Elsa said.

"Yes. But, Hans did not forget, but he hated the things which triggered his parents' death, including all the properties, monetary people… even destroy the justice and safety of this prosperous city is deserve, I really don't understand. Why can we get by under the nightmares we had when we are 5 and 7 years old?" Anna asked.

"Faith and believe in future. That brings us brave to confront the plights and woes, adversities and future. "Elsa began to yawn, and then slept with her sister and cousin in the office. Due to the police still did not accuse Hans and Pitch, or more related members, Anna's life might be threatened.

On the same day, there was a meeting between government and Arendelle, about the following responsibility of Arendelle to deal with the Corona. Pitch knew Hans had failed and Arendelle faced extinction, maybe on tomorrow. He decided to corrupt government in this perfect and decent time.

"Pardon me. Miss Galinda, Pitch from Arendelle came inside now. "A man voice penetrated into her room.

"Come in." Only Miss Galinda sat in the conference room, the time was 10pm, she was rather sleepy to meet this head of a rotten-ranked green group.

Pitch just sat, and he began his planed speech to Miss Galinda," I know the time is late, I'd like to retrieve the opportunity of singly handle the nuclear fission problem."

"This can't. This is the decision obtained from dozens' head of bureaus, you must not take it singly. To be honest, you have your own ambition. Am I right?" Miss Galinda suspected him, but she did not know he was the main possession of guardian of nightmare.

"What? I won't. I know the decision is made, but this might impress you." Pitch take out a check of 100 million HKD, with a signature of Pitch.

"That's illegal… You try to blind my legal eyes, Miss Elphaba, are you out there?" Miss Galinda shouted loud enough to nearly make the glasses break into thousands segments.

"She is not in here, all your industrious staffs are having nightmares in their dream, even the thunder can't wake them up. I know government lack money to repair the environmental issues. If this benefits you, using the renown of head of Environmental Protection Bureau to save Arendelle, won't it be so detrimental?" Pitch said in a gentle and soft voice.

Miss Galinda hesitated for a while, she knew it was not good, but she had to accept. Otherwise, she must delay the project she amended years before. If she gained those money, all would be well and finished. She had no empty space in her mind to think about where he gain such big amount of money, she accepted.

"I announce you that Arendelle is the only group to monitor the EAC in Corona, with government." Miss Galinda even wondered why she would speak them out. No, Pitch made Galinda dazzled and believed in him.

After Hans's radioactive addictive, what Pitch would try to make the problem even bigger? If government can't stop him, what is the fate of destiny?

On the next day, Hans's body was found in the office of MRD. He stabbed his abdomen, blood flowed out turn the papers into red, all the office was enclosed by the stinky smell. Also, the scandal about Hans and Pitch found by Anna was released by Gossip Press, making a big heat debate over the Arendelle: the most problematic green group as everyone officially- considered. Apparently, the shopping centers' suspected crimes were all dismissed!

After the cleaning the office and removing his body, all the staffs had to re-continue their daily routines of working, ever the shops did not leave, works would come.

"I know him, actually." Anna said to Astrid, she dropped her tears. Although only a few people regretted about his death, his desperate story should be known by everyone, preventing the pessimistic attitude grew anymore.

Astrid was touched, she offered her a friendly hug. Anna released her vigorously sorrowful emotion, cried beside Astrid, about the tragic death of Hans. He died, because of his real identity's discovery, because of her.

No sooner did the superintendent found Anna and ask her for detail proceeding when she was in the office and about the evidences in Hans's email. Even though Pitch was incarcerated temporarily for trials, he let Miss Galinda to save Arendelle, at least Corona was still controlled by Pitch's sidekicks. One thing which was lucky, Santa Claus was found intact, but he had thousands of nightmares when he was slept by the magic.

3 days after, (5 days before the operation date of CCC)

Down the Corona,

"The data come back normal again, and it kept at extremely low level for over 48 hours already, believably the water won't be problematic. Before the operation date, hopefully Heather and Olaf and fellow ambitious and hard-working scientists could follow the research. I stayed with friends here for weeks that made me learnt many, now we would go back the surface and hope that in the future, I would have a chance to cope with this great team!" Mr. Overland said happily, then he groveled before the research team and he was hugged by Maximus, the lovely but hunky manager of EAC.


	22. Chapter 22

**22. ****Elsa decides to back Arendelle**

The day after Mr. Overland and all guardians left there, he was invited to engage in the ball held in the ballroom of 2 centers' mixture building. After they were told by Merida and Hiccup, they were all excited, because they did not know much of the Waltz danced in ballroom. To the beautiful traditional clothes, they thought those were inconvenient to dance and walk. At least, the wings of the fairy could not be hided clandestinely. Also, the tail of Bunny would make the gown tighter, because there was no way to give the tail to breathe in fresh air.

"I don't understand such entertainment could be the celebration, it is a torment!" Mr. Frost murmured when he was trying to dress up the 18th century styled clothes, which was even older than his real age!

"Don't blame! There is nearly no suitable size of clothes to fit my bumpy belly!" Santa Claus shouted him up.

After a while, Merida and Hiccup came to the dressing room. Believably they were going to watch the demonstration of dancing of Anna and Kristoff. Anna had admitted to give her a practical demonstration to learn the Waltz faster, and then Merida would probably be the "dancing queen" at that night.

"You look pretty." Hiccup thought Merida's dress she chose was too beautiful, and it was perfect to her.

"And you are handsome like the duke." Merida laughed at him. Hiccup's gown made him interesting. Joints connect with each others in very old-fashioned ribbons, she did wonder why the company which was in charge ofthose clothes. But, those were just minor things, the more important one was the ball held on that night. Have a fun night, one more dawn, Corona would raise another legend.

"I think Anna and her partner would come very soon. To the previous research, I still not thank your just and crucial determination to let us to research the CCC. Thank goodness, the things won't be backed to the dangerous moments. Thank you, Merida." Overland said courteously.

"Thank you. But no, you should not merely thank my judgment. Without Hiccup, I won't realize the things need this step to be sorted out. Also your detective guardians shall be acclaimed. Anyway, the thing has passed. But, how is the fate of Arendelle? I heard the news that Pitch is sent to custody. By all means, Hans's death is a tragedy. If he is dead out of him, I won't forgive him." Merida said with a gleam of resentment and showed some depressed emotion since her colleague's tragedy found several days before.

"After Pitch was accused, his sidekick Vladimir is secretly selected to be the new executive of the green group 3 hours after his arrest. Government announced Arendelle would not fall even so. And I know, he is a brunet, and bad-tempered horny guy. He was… huh!" A voice answered behind the rows of clothes stand. Well. A dignified girl dressed in Victoria-style dress, appearing like the palace mistress.

"Elsa! Why do you appear right here? Why don't you get back to Arendelle after your boss is accused?" Frost asked.

"I am also invited, so do you. And, Vladimir is more or less like Martin, if I show myself to them, I don't know whether he would try to do the same thing as Martin has done. Today and so on, not only I, also my sister Anna may be seen as eyesore to the people who want to hideously veil the truth, although the truth has released. Even Vladimir would pay efforts to remake the reputation, this is impossible to contribute to the society like the past; people don't believe the brand anymore. So do me." Elsa said.

"If this is worse, it deserves your regression to help them. At least, you are the innocent one who pursues to find the truth, unlike the others fooled by Martin. Your relief can bring the value of finding truth inside and outside Arendelle. I think this might be why my brother said you are the important person in this thing. Your battle has just began." Overland said, cheering her up from the sorrowful face.

"So, you should go back to Arendelle." Jack Frost said with confirmed tone.

Merida nodded and implied she agreed their arguments. Elsa changed her escaping mind, she decided to bring back the value of truth in Arendelle, and go back to Arendelle.

Merida firstly met her. When she encountered Elsa, she wore black sunglasses to hide her appearance. After several conversations, Merida knew she was the sister of Anna, previously worked for Arendelle.

"Oh. I think your story is so pity that you are nearly…kidnapped. But I think the thing has eased, because Martin has left there. But, how is about Vladimir? Is he a horrible boss to you?" Merida wondered about her personal security of her future work, also she expressed this concern like a applicant to work for Arendelle.

"Well. I shall tell you how the relationship between him and me in the old days. I can't tell he is horrible or not, but he is untouchable in one word." Elsa said with a sigh.

"Relationship? Is that the romantic one?" Hiccup laughed. He was also the boss, and he was untouchable almost and he knew that from Kristoff. If that is a romantic relationship, Elsa would definitely go back to be with him.

"We have broken up for… months. The reason is he had too much ambition to earn the spot from Martin. He has the greatest aggression among all my colleagues. …" Elsa recalled the memory from the day she met Vladimir…

Elsa was ranked as one of the most efficient colleague at the time. And there was an election to select the manager meanwhile. The competitors were Vladimir and Elsa. As she primitively recalled, he was brunet, also tall and talented in speaking, especially in the wordings of expressing romance. Yes, since they met with each other, Elsa fell in love desperately with him. She even forgot who she needed to do. Finally, she gave up the chance of getting the prestigious position. She believed if he gained what he wanted, she would be happy too. Then, he turned to bad-tempered one, he even scolded her and seemed Martin brushed his memory of the good time they had. Silently, Elsa decided to choose the path of focusing her work in Corona's waste disposal.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let this unrequited love surround me anymore…" Elsa suddenly recalled one of her creed she wrote for herself after that day Vladimir became unfriendly bad to her.

"Elsa, don't feel sad, because your story is not complete yet. Do you meet anyone who interest in you?" Merida learned what true love was, she might help her to forget the tragic experience.

Suddenly, Mr. Overland swallowed saliva loudly, that nearly everyone noticed his behaviour.

"Sorry. I have to go to the toilet, continue your topic." Mr. Overland said with hurry steps out of the dressing room.

Elsa felt weird about his act, but she knew that he did interest in her, and she like him not only the generous help when she was attacked in Norway, but also his fondness in science and helping and carrying the justice to the problematic people, like convincing the staffs in EAC to allow them to sort the problem. He was perfect, except he was immortal in age. However, romance, should not be limited by that minor thing as she thought. Suddenly, she saw Anna and Kristoff had come.

"Hey. Anna, did you feel great in sleeping Rapunzel's bed last night?" Elsa asked and greeted with those clothes.

"Whoa. Elsa, you looked gorgeous…" Anna felt scared with her gown, which was not as simple as her thought about the dresses she went to ball before.

"Wait. Elsa, have you thought of your answer?" Merida curiously asked.

"Merida. Please give her some private room. Those things cannot be released before it is confirmed like you and me." Hiccup secretly told her near her ear. Moreover, Elsa did not respond, even though she knew the answer.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Music of the Night**

"I am prepared, Merida." Anna grasped Kristoff's hand and ran out with beauty, as if the flying butterfly. In addition, Kristoff was the person with her. They were not too old-fashioned; instead, the well chose dresses made them charming.

Merida and Hiccup went to the center of ballroom. Anna asked her to dance with her partner before her. In this occasion, Anna was a chorographical teacher. When Merida was small, she did not have any experience to dance the Waltz. In the past, musical instruments, books, and sports were all her childhood.

Firstly, Anna and Kristoff demonstrated the formal Waltz for them for several times. Then, they hoped how much the two executives had learnt.

"Hiccup, you need to catch the speed of the song." Kristoff reminded.

Hiccup sweated when he was asked to improve his skills of dancing. Could he endure such annoying recommendation under the circumference that Merida was frequently stepped on his feet?

"I am sorry, Hiccup." Merida said, continuing her swirling towards Hiccup's chest.

"You have to concentrate during your swirling… Merida, you have to step for three steps, instead of five!" Anna shouted; Anna quite nervous whether she could dance normally before the beginning of the ball.

The things began to change; Merida realized how to engage in the music. It was the same as engaging in the keyboard: interweaving the fingers throughout the black and white, as if flicker her body within the music, as if shimmering the romantic light below the ceiling. She understood the steps she had to achieve, and succeeded to finish the Waltz without a tiny mistake. Moreover, Hiccup got better sense of moving in beats, finally, Anna and Kristoff both clapped hands for their performance.

"Ding" The ball was about to begin. The officially dressed staffs came to the dressing room; all of them turned themselves mistress or gentlemen.

In the meantime, the kitchen's chef was transferring several dishes on the table. Oh! I forgot to mention that before getting a ball, they had a buffet dinner beside the ballroom, the dining room.

There were several dishes, which used high classed western and eastern food. In the border of the large dish, there were purplish lilacs to enrich the smell. Anna thought her clothes will not be appropriate to let her full of appetite; even she confronted the quintessential things.

In the table setting, the two companies sat separately in two sides. Anna could not sit with Kristoff, same as Merida and Hiccup. This were rules, when they were set, two companies were not in a friendly league state, to fight against the same stake.

"It is a really beautiful occasion." Jack Frost said, when he saw the well-embellished dessert, he thought this was probably his best time. Then, a mini orchestra, for the night's accompaniment, released some music. He fell into his best memory with his…puppy love…

"Frost. Can you teach me about this?" Jenny asked curiously.

"If you say you are in love with me." Frost said. He laughed mischievously. He touched the icy sculpture, unabatedly thought whether he raised a wrong concern. She might not do in love with him, although she was caring the technical artisanship.

"Frost. Do you love crazy?" Jenny half-and-half smiled to Frost. She hardly decided what to say. Nevertheless, she agreed his claim. Then, he lived with her. Later on, Frost found unlimited happiness with her, once he worked under the presence of Jenny, he brought unlimited creative ideas to teach the children. Then, his artisanship was well known throughout the villages. The pay for his brother Overland is more than enough to maintain his continuous study. He had the greatest time with his only family member and his girlfriend. However…

Back to the reality,

"Hey, Frost, why are you shivering? Your hot rice became cold rice." Overland asked him. He manly calmed his frightened emotion. He felt so good when hearing his voice. He knew the strange feeling was caused by an incident, which was about him. And it was about to happen here.

After having the dinner, most of them went to the ball pool and followed the music to dance. Merida and Hiccup danced together, Hiccup's father saw that and he felt awkward, wondering how this would be happening. Merida's parents walked towards Old Mr. Haddock, discussing this growing relationship to him.

"This could not be accepted. If it is approved, does your daughter would take away my son's company? Further more, we are enemies since it was thirty years ago." Old Mr. Haddock groaned angrily.

"However, it is the true love. Don't you see?" Valka pointed to the dancing couple. They are as elegant as the angels' dignity, shimmering the holy aurora everywhere the ballroom. Their eyes looked through others' mindset, telling each other things without words. The eloquent steps combined the clearly shaped melody, generating a definite relaxed emotion to the audience of this lovely couple. Their hands held gently, as if overwhelming no matter what the things were.

"Oh. I see." Old Mr. Haddock smiled, even he felt a little bit resentment towards Hiccup's personal choice. Nevertheless, he realized romance was a personal choice. He had been a mature business man, Old Haddock admitted to the Mr. and Mrs. Dunbroch, not to interrupt their love story's development.

This is the greatest moment right before the operation of biggest event, the CCC. But, there was an uninvited person who came to the ballroom and led the unprecedented chaos.

The man who dressed in suit, taking a black hat, his step was heavy like the stone, bringing each note of music come dark in tone. The sounds came low and nightmarish; perhaps he paused the time, most of the people did not aware of his sudden arrival. At that moment, only a few people did notice him, they noticed his surging power. Others were fell in nightmare by his strong magic.

"He is Pitch Black. He has left his pass possessor." The fairy said shockingly, she was about to yell out.

"What he want to do with us? He should not know where we are." The Santa Claus said softly, nearly no one heard.

"What a grandeur ballroom. Well. In addition, a beautiful and prestigious couple is here. I do envy to all of you a bit; I cannot endure the prison life." Pitch Black said. Where he stepped, the shining marble stone would became blacker than the burnt carbon.

"If you decide to engage in our event, we do welcome your participation." Hiccup said.

"Thank you. Nevertheless, I could not stay too long to give a dance. Before I left, I hoped I can give several wishes to all of you," said Pitch Black, smiled to Frost.

Frost sensed his fear from his icy heart, he knew Pitch Black had bad intentions to make chaos here. He summoned his magical wane and attacked him with a blast of ice. No one did imagine the magical fight would be happened in the real world and right in front of his or her eyes.

However, Pitch Black escaped all of his attack. He was the strongest guardian among all of them.

"Is it too rude to treat a gentleman who wants to do some good deeds?" Pitch Black kiddingly said, showing his mischievously smile to Frost. Suddenly, Anna woke from the dream, she found herself suspense in the air and she noticed the guardians, and her sister enclosed a strange man.

"Good deeds? Attempting to kidnap the one who follows the truth, is it the good deed?" Elsa stepped towards him, looked at him angrily. She swallowed the saliva so hardly; she knew too much his good deeds he made before.

Right after Elsa said Pitch Black released his blackish nightmare power, sang that lyrically: "Well. Then, I wish all of you would have a happy and unworried night to dance. Everyone could wake and see the light from the sky. Moreover, when all of you cerebrate, one most unexpected thing would come, which can tear your skin and flesh, remedy the highest bonded relationship and faith. All I said within this music of the night, no one could break the spell all over the earth."

Suddenly, after he spoke, he disappeared like a mist.

"Huh. Is he the crown?" many people responded to the "miracle magic". They seemed not be scared by Pitch Black, because some of them had only a glimpse of his magic splash, they may only hear some sound released from Frost's attack, even no memories remained, because only the people who believed in Pitch Black could see him. Since he was belonged to Martin's body since Pitch had some oaths to him, he could not leave this body for too long.

Frost remembered the prophetic dream he had long before this night; he also sent it to Elsa: the explosion of CCC. It will not be possible to be true, if Pitch Black did have a power to make the accident magically. Why he had to do that?

The ball continued as usual, but some of them felt uneasy about the Pitch Black. Elsa felt she might say the wrong words to him, observing from his desperate eyes, she felt he was in pain and torment. Merida and Hiccup felt this might be the prophecy of tomorrow's event.

No. This is the architecture combining science and technology; a magical wicked wizard will not devastate it. Merida connected to the EAC, to input more staffs there and support the function of the CCC.

Anna quickly found Elsa, she hoped Elsa could explain all the stuffs to explain the things happened in front of her eyes just was a "dream". Nevertheless, she was shocking, looked scared.

"Elsa, don't feel afraid. I am with you, tomorrow, you have to be strong when you confront him." Anna held Elsa's hand. She continued. "The destiny here was held in your special experience."

"I know." Elsa suddenly did not want to confide her feeling to Anna, somehow she was not sure how is the feeling when she was confronting Pitch Black. The contradiction of being sympathy and resent was difficult to describe. Elsa left the ballroom very soon, claimed her health was quite sick. She left at 9pm. actually, she was going to the prison, to interrogate Martin and find out the truth.

After Elsa left there, Anna felt lonely because Kristoff was invited to join chatting about the boy's topics. She sat beside the empty dinning tables, and watched towards the dancing queens and kings. She was struggled to retrace the answer and facial expression of Elsa, she felt strange. It might be related to the sudden appeared man who named Pitch Black.

"Anna, may I introduce my boyfriend Fishleg to you?" Astrid happily asked.

"I am glad to realize your beloved one. Astrid, I have something I'd like to share with you. Can I talk to you alone?" Anna asked slightly and delicately.

"What Fishleg can't help your complicated assigned project? If secret is serious, then the secret is no longer the secret, you know. In the case of spy, although we succeeded, but Hans was killed by Pitch since no one could help him at that moment." Astrid said boldly.

Anna told her about her observation to Elsa's changing facial emotion completely and the things she just saw; maybe it was related to the CCC.

Astrid could not come up with anything to handle with such difficult thing, while Fishleg opened his rarely social mouth.

"I think… Frost's power might be possible to fix the pro…blem…"Fishleg said his sentence slowly and interruptedly.

"Ice… Frost…!?" Anna said to herself. She likely knew something, then she found Mr. Frost immediately. Her rushing running steps ruined the music and the routinely dancing steps of Waltz, nearly she stumbled one to the floor.

"Jack Frost. You must help us tomorrow. And, … I can't find Elsa." Anna nearly shouted loud.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. Stars**

Martin was imprisoned in a deep and not hygiene cubicle. When Elsa arrived there, it was 10.30pm. His face was sobbing with tears, squatting under the shining of stars, singly reflected what himself had done.

Pitch Black lived inside Martin's mindset. 5 years ago, Pitch Black saved his endangered life and green group. He made an oath to Martin. He could give what Martin needed, on the other hand, Pitch could possess him. However, since Pitch was a weak guardian at that moment. He must vow to protect him and incarcerate inside him forever, no spell in this earth could dismiss this curse. Even so, he thought it deserved to do that, in order to revenge to the guardians, the people who forgot him.

"Criminal 02496, a miss requested to see you." The in-charge-guard shouted. His voice woke the deep panic emotion from Martin's heart.

"Please. Leave me alone. I am not mean to hurt her or anyone. Any, no one would have the fatal end tomorrow. We do have the same aim together, Martin." Martin told to himself, like an uncontrolled patient in the psychiatric hospital.

"Listen. I am Elsa, your eyesore you used to think of." Elsa introduced herself.

"Elsa…I apologize all I did to you. I am not mean to harm you… No. You little bug and whistleblower must get retribution!" Martin said weakly and seemed problematic in his stance and words.

"Martin. No need to apologize, just take a rest and let me to deal with pitch Black." Elsa gently said. She knew her boss Man was so cruel from the guardians: Pitch Black possessed him.

"Hmm. What you would like to deal with me? Don't you like my present for the ball and tomorrow's big event?" Pitch Black said, his tone was different from Martin's original warm and weakly gentle voice, his voice was sharp and cold, releasing an atmosphere of fear.

"Cut the introduction straight. Tell me your plan." Elsa urgently asked.

"Why do you think I would tell you? However, the thing I want to tell you, there was no magic in my wishes. All things had done long time ago." Pitch said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"My plan was well instructed. I had a desperate mortal experience once. When I woke form the tomb of guardians, I decided to take revenge to all of you…" Pitch told her his plan thoroughly.

The ball was over around 10pm. The orchestra prepared to pack up their instruments and the dancers exchanged back their luxurious clothes to the ballroom. The night shall be nice to some of them, while it was an urgent night to some people.

"I can't find Elsa. She must leave to see Martin." Anna shouted loudly.

"Calm down, Anna. She would be fine; at least Pitch Black inside martin could not hurt her innocent soul. Instead, why does she want to see him? Does she see the image of Pitch Black?" Jack Frost said, his face changed to very white color. He recognized Pitch who had influenced many people since his good deeds in the frightening radioactive stuffs in Corona. His power was strong, which meant the wish Pitch Black made would probably come true.

"I saw him too; he is nothing similar to Martin, but I heard miss fairy said he is Pitch, who was the spirit possessed inside Martin. Anyway, what is the unexpected thing? Does that relate to the CCC?" Anna asked innocently.

"Yes… and prophetically I can see what it would happen. It would burst. However, it must not happen. Overland, you said all the things are approved. All the water pressure and water quality would be safe to the visitors. The glass was the tough acrylate. It should not have any probabilities to burst, am I right?" Jack Frost hoped him to give a "right" answer.

"Reasonably it should not, but I can start following this at such late hour, ever this is a threat. I cannot leave this position. Pitch Black, why do you do that?" Jack Overland sighed. Suddenly, he saw there was a group of people leaning near the windows, who were Mr. & Mrs. Dunbroch and Haddock, also Hiccup and Merida. Overland hoped she can arrange himself to go down the CCC again.

Hiccup and Merida did not leave there until all people left there; they hoped to talk with both sides' parents about their romantic relationship. At the beginning, the communication made some disputes; the father of Hiccup insisted he will not handover his company and his son to Dunbroch Property. Obviously, Merida said romantic stuffs are the things of two people, hoping they did not confuse this relation had financial opportunity to her family's property or futuristic investment.

Merida did her best in communication about speaking true love, which should not be limited by borders of races, statues… Although they were enemies, this could alleviate the disputes. The witty motto said it is better to have one more friend, instead of one more enemy. Finally, they approved their relationship to grow, and may get marriage in the future. At the time of 10pm, the parents had left them and had a stroll outside the pavement. Then the lovely couple was still there, appreciated the changing starlight.

"Do you see it shines? It talks to me." Hiccup said to Merida, looked at her sentimentally.

"Then, what the stars told you?" Merida knew he was telling a joke, decided to flirt a little bit.

"They said the things will not go so easily." Hiccup hesitated to speak out.

Merida was thrilled by his words. Truly, she remembered what wish Pitch had made, and Hiccup had connected to EAC's Maximus to follow up the water pressure and cooler underground for the last line of protection. Instead, he came like an overture; he left like a gigue. He was simply magical, anything could happen.

"I want to find Mr. Overland and his friends." Merida spoke fast; she knew her instincts, only they could handle this kind of thing.

"Who called me?" Mr. Overland deliberately asked. Then, he smiled to them, releasing their worry emotion inside their mind.

Overland told them that even he could not know what the risk might be, he hoped the executives could tell all the people who worked for the offices and the shops must not come back to the shopping mall. Even though the operation could not delay, the number of audience there or totally emptied the place; it would be the best to isolate any dangers with the people.

"It is impossible. One day off may not let the income fluctuate a lot, instead we cannot control the people who cannot come inside. At such late moment, we cannot refuse the shops have their business. You know, even though we are the executives, we don't have the power to…" Merida said it desperately; her eyesight could not focus on Mr. Overland.

Mr. Overland would not blame on her, he knew the businessperson must focus on her money and reputation at first. EAC did this before.

"No. Merida, we could not leave this risk to the people. We followed the path of finding truth for such long time. We cannot give up for the reasons of getting reputation, or money… If Pitch Black just joked, it is all fine. What would be if he were serious? We could not take the risk, the burden might be the lives of hundreds people if the glass broke. I knew your detectors had checked for many times. However, if it is happened, our reputation would be demolished because we don't tell others the truth." Hiccup confidently said.

Merida retarded to respond, and she nodded. All her mind was confused, she laid on Hiccup's chest because she was so weak to think anymore about this thing. She regained the warmness and calmness to boost her intelligence. She soon knew her judgment was not right. Truly, as they had the prestigious and important position, they should tell the truths to everyone: CCC is suspected to be dangerous to others even the radioactive fright is over.

"Clap." The door of the ballroom opened.

Following the shadow's disappear, a muscular man appeared under the starlight. He was worry and exhausted, believably he was also worrying about this sudden news about the CCC that may break tomorrow.

"Maximus. Thanks for your industrious working for the event. I know MRD owe you and your working team too much." Merida greeted him fast and continued her words. "Mr. Overland, and guardians, I know at this time, well, it is inappropriate to beg all of you to do detections. Nevertheless, I do know only you people can guarantee the things go straightforward. Can all of you help me, and my people?"

Guardians looked at each others, and finally looked at Jack Overland. He was the expert, even so, he thought it would involve some magic that could only be sorted out by the magical guardians. Nevertheless, his leading role was impressive in the last time salvation of fission installation. At last, he nodded and gave his trustful smile to Merida.

"I promise you, the thing would be okay." Mr. Overland left with the lead of Maximus swiftly. No time could be wasted now; every minute seemed like a piece of diamond.

Elsa waited for the meditation of Pitch Black. He soon continued his confession to Elsa.

"I have decided to take revenge to all of you…"Pitch Black said resentfully. "Probably 150 years ago…"

Pitch is a tragically unfortunate boy, whose legs were unable to walk since he was small. The northern weather is cold, every winter his family was so worry about his health of whether he could survive under the bizarre and chilly wind. However, this adverse condition made him sturdy to suffer the difficulty. When Pitch was about to get into the university, he was awarded to be the highest mark student of the science school. Meanwhile, he saw one of his competitors, Jack Overland, the other one who gained the same scholarship.

"Jack Overland? He was the guardian's mortal brother. Why would he relate to your revenge?" Elsa asked.

"He is the only human in 19th century who can still live now. The Moon God gave him such immortal life. But why this happened?" Pitch asked mischievously. Elsa seemed scared by this question. She knew Jack Overland had been killed, then his brother Jack Frost begged the Moon God, unexpectedly Overland survived legendarily. But, why is it related to Pitch?

"He deserves great life, prestigious position and others' appreciation. Even I did much more than him, winner took them all. I hated him. I hated them all." Pitch Black could not be angrier to say.

The day when Pitch made an experiment for the research, he was pretty well prepared. At the final state of this long-term research, he could not wait to make it to see the possible result. At the time of 19th century, people believed metal could be reactive, non-reactive. Instead, they still did not realize the some of the metal could be fatal because they were radioactive. He did not dare to speak it out because he was afraid his research might be banned since the theory was elusive and ludicrous. Mr. Overland suddenly appeared; he rang the bell and called Pitch.

Pitch could not hear, he was focusing his set-ups and observing all the changing observations. He could not listen or smell actually. When it was finished, he remembered someone had found him. It maybe the first time that his home was rang, because his parents had gone when he grown up, rare friends he had. He thought he listened wrongly, but, when he looked down the floor, there was a letter, written by that:"

Dear Mr. Black,

I am Jack Overland. I know you are very busy. So I write here shortly and I hope you will not mind. These years I joined others to tease you and nearly ruined your future, I felt sorry to you. On the next week, our college would hold a research-sharing seminar. I know you work for your secret radioactive things; actually, I am interested in that. I do hope you can back on the 12th hour on the Monday.

Yours,

Jack Overland"

"It sounded you two's relationship was changed to be good, whether it was deserve to make a revenge on him or everyone?" Elsa wondered and stared at his strange story.

"It is the beginning of the conflict." Pitch said. He toilsomely breathed, and then he looked for the stars from the prison, because the leader of stars, Lucifer who led the guardian of nightmare. To qualify one to be the guardian of nightmare, the one must have the experience of conflicts between faiths, lust, resentment and desperations.


	25. Chapter 25

**25. From friends become antagonizers**

"Mr. Overland, we owed you a lot, however this was an emergency. To the payment, EAC would probably afford it, please don't mind." Maximus said.

"You need not to talk to me about the money, firstly I have to sort out the problem…I have a concern. Before it is merely the leakage into coolant, nevertheless Sandman have fixed there by his magical power. Pitch Black said there would have an accident; this implied there was another problem, hiding from the hideous truth." Overland said slowly when he was nearly running towards the escalator of the CCC.

The time was about 10.30pm, the current stream of people apparently decreased. Overland looked around his mates, their face hang with a saddened mood and tense atmosphere. Suddenly, he remembered something related to this case…which happened long time ago…The things he had forgotten for more than a hundred year…

"Pitch, you are a crazy stuff. Look how tragically traumatized one could be in this seminar." One post-graduate student teased him, who was also a classmate of that class of the professor. The professor to this seminar invited Pitch and Overland, because they both had excellent performance throughout their university study.

"Listen. You are healthy and you do not need to sit on the wheelchair for forever, but you have no right to say that." Pitch was ignited in his temper a little.

Then, Jack Overland came and stood for Pitch.

"Don't waste your time, I take you to the preparation desk." Overland said. Actually, he longed to see Pitch's experiment for his proof of existence of radioactive substances. The rumor said he invented a set-up, which was a tube-like column, inside the column, which was a special liquid…

When Pitch came to the stage, many students laughed. He endured his resentment, and then he operated and explained in detail.

"This liquid is the indicator for electromagnetic wave, especially the extremely high one. Obviously when it was under the natural light, it shown colorless, while it was under such high frequency EM wave, it'd show us colorful changing." Pitch said like teaching a class. To be exact, he was a researcher.

At the bottom, the pieces of metal granules were placed separately with the indicator. Then, as what Pitch had said, the indicator turned rainbow like column. Much applause surrounded him, and Mr. Overland asked him some questions following.

"As you mentioned, this is the cause of the radioactive metal. Through your invention, EM wave detective indicator could see how the radioactivity really exists. However, what kind of this metal is?" Mr. Overland asked.

"Potassium, but it is not the common one. Through my extraction, this has only 0.012% in natural potassium, and it is heavier than the normal one, I think it is… the isotope of that metal." Pitch responded.

Looking at this unbelievable experimental result, even the professor dropped his jaw to praise Pitch's great finding. Instead, the worst thing happened.

"If it is potassium, it would give the purple flame." A student said.

"That is right. What's your concern?" Overland helped Pitch to get the question.

"Can you please put it into the water to testify it?" The student said candidly.

Pitch felt worry, because he extract it from the water, according to the electrolysis, the metal he gained would be potassium except other less reactive metal. Nevertheless, he did not testify it with water, instead the mass calculation he did. Nevertheless, he shall not be afraid to be erroneous, because even if it was dangerous and it was not potassium, the danger it made would not be large in this vacancy.

However, when the metal it dropped, it released power and the thousands of fragments of glasses of the flasks and columns. Mr. Overland could not escape and desperately he was stabbed by a piece of glass deeply inside his body. Not to mention the strong bombardment, he was nearly killed by the explosion. To the students, they were safer. Fortunately, Pitch merely slipped on the floor of stage when the explosion came, but he could not afford the consequences. Jack Overland's teacher contacted Jack Frost to go to the hospital and told him all the things, because his condition was bad.

"Why does he…?" Jack Frost asked terribly, Jenny accompanied him. Overland could hear some sounds between the two worlds hen he arrived the hospital.

"Because of my erroneous prediction I made, I thought it was safe, but it was not…" Pitch said while his heart was likely shrinking and painful, he stroked his heart traumatically.

"You… What is the thing you made wrong?" Frost asked resentfully.

"The odious indicator." Pitch looked down; he dropped many tears in his white laboratory gown.

Mr. Overland remembered the whole thing before entered the escalator of CCC. He retarded the whole situation; he stopped his steps.

"Overland. We could not be late." Frost said to him.

"No. I recalled the memory: when I got hurt, Pitch said it was dangerous. And then he said…" Overland said urgently but sooner stopped to think, seemed as hesitation of his thought.

"What is the 'it'?" Frost asked loudly, probably he could not wait him anymore.

"It is the indicator." Overland said. Then, he elaborated: "When the potassium made sparks, it would be thousands of degrees. If it is so easy to make explosion in high temperature, we could explain the disaster in the past." Overland managed to say.

"The past is in the past, Overland…" Frost said sadly.

"I don't care. If I do not prove me right, the disaster tomorrow might appear and Pitch Black would never wake up from his nightmare." Overland insisted. He continued, "Fairy, I need some samples of the chromatic things painted inside the tube. Then, Santa, I need the structure of the cooling system inside the CCC. Furthermore, Bunny, I need you to coordinate with EAC about the nuclear fission installation's stability. Finally, Sandman, please stay with Maximus, he would lead you to the center of the laboratory and help me to test what the chromatic thing inside the tube is."

"Then?" Frost asked for his duty.

"Frost. Before I get down there, I have something to talk to you alone." Overland said. He pulled Frost to another hallway inside MRD, where there was nobody.

"After I opened my eyes again, you told me I have revived by Moon God's healing power. However, what you have done before I was awake? We should be friends. Where were him when I woke up?" Overland was confused.

"These days I tried to protect you from him… Trying to tell much lies to demonize him in front of many people. He has been the guardian of nightmare. When he approaches, everyone would be enchanted." Frost was unwilling to say.

"I am asking you a serious question, my faithful brother!" Overland got angry even.

On the other side, Elsa still chased the truth from a prisoner…

Elsa found Pitch looked for the stars so long and so faithful. She asked him: "What the stars told you?"

"They remind me the crime I have ever committed to Overland, to be factual, I killed him." Pitch said. He continued to tell Elsa the history…

Very soon, Overland stopped breathing and Frost became bursting frustrated and desperate. He left so fast, and all this fate, was led by Pitch. "Long time I did a lot for him, hoping we could be perpetual brothers, but you…"Frost defied Pitch and hated him. Soon, he contacted to the police and took this wheel-chaired man away. He would never like to see him face-to-face anymore.

"Please. Frost, listen. I do not mean to hurt him, something I could not control the situation and I … do feel sorry." Pitch cried and begged Frost to release him from the prison; he was innocent to the things.

Later on, a miracle thing appeared inside the ward, a beautiful lady walked towards Frost, shimmering the holy light and warmness. At that moment, the police pulled Pitch out the ward; he could never see the Jack brothers until the recent years.

"I sat in prison for 15 years. After I came out, the scientific world did not need me, also my talent was condemned by the accident. I became poor since no occupation for me. Until one day I met Lucifer in the dead-end of a hallway, I accepted this immortal guardian's life. Until today, I could not lay down the thing, I used to be lusty to become the greatest scientist, then be faithful to my best friend Overland, afterwards, I became resent on everyone due to my terrible experience, all in all, I desperately agreed to be the guardian of nightmare. Now you understand why I have to make one more disaster tomorrow, I hate the human and guardians." Pitch angrily shouted, who nearly woke other prisoners who might punished him.

"You meant this, but you did not need to hate Overland. He was once your best friend. If you could stop this plan, the friendship may reconcile and you can live without nightmare anymore." Elsa said optimistically.

"He would not forgive me, I helped to raise the world wars, killed so many. He would not admit I am the mortal Pitch Black." Pitch confessed.

"This is just your point of view. You did not contact for years, I can sure that he had nearly forgotten you, if you could show you virtuousness, even the terrible past was, and your identity could be re-considered, that's why happy people could be happy in this world. Wickedness is not always belonged to who born to be wicked, instead your choice to be." Elsa said.

Suddenly, Pitch coughed largely and spitted drops of blood out.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Elsa asked warily, her was worry about whether this kind of saying had triggered his breakage of his mindset.

"I am okay. Now I understand why Martin let you to be his faithful colleague. At the last, I would violate my fatal rule: I would do something good to save the world." Pitch sighed and cheered. The wrapped face became younger and charmer.

"Then, how is it?" Elsa asked.

"It is the plan of EAC's boss, Dakota. You must find him now, in his secret laboratory of Central's underground. Connect Jack's brothers now and help you to go there. That is my last words, you have to stop him, then, the tube would not burst." Pitch cheered to say it, then he came sleepy and uncomforted.

Elsa knew it was the only opportunity to save Corona and the citizens in Hong Kong. She knew it was 11.30 now, but she will not stop until the dawn came.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. Interlude**

Elsa left the prison when it was 12am. She saw Anna and a couple who accompanied her. Before she could speak, Mr. Overland contacted through the phone….

"I am Jack Overland. I just realized so much. Elsa, could you come to Corona?"

"I also realized too. However, I cannot. I need you, where are you? I just realized many things happened from Pitch's confession…" Elsa asked urgently.

"I was about to get down the CCC. In addition, I knew so many after I saw Pitch in the ball; he forgot me and attacked my brother. For years, I lived within a lie, he was made to be this situation because of me…From my memory, and I bet the dangerous thing would be the chromatic paints on the tube. What you have found from Pitch's confession?" Overland asked.

"Pitch lastly told me to go to find EAC's boss Dakota in Central's underground." Elsa said in guaranteed tone.

"I got it. Frost told me he could not be trusted, do you believe in him?" Overland asked, he did not sure.

At that moment, Frost frowned near him. Obviously, he felt sorry for cheating him his good friend Pitch had become wicked and the nightmarish demon.

"I believe in him, and I…have to find my new boss Vladimir. I remembered the highest secure area could only permit the seniors of a company to get into." Elsa said. She knew even this method would be dangerous, because they had no very late hour meeting with Dakota. What she wanted was showing Vladimir the truth inside Corona, then he could re-consider the friendship between Arendelle and EAC. Suddenly, she flashed back that Frost could use some powerful magic, said: "Could Frost come in also? I have joined Anna and her friends already."

"I could only let Frost come. I could not leave here for analyzing the chromatic paints, when you met Dakota, can you let me talk with him? I believe in your judgments. Have a busy night." Mr. Overland said mischievously.

"Goodbye…" Elsa felt this chat was so short, even she knew he was so busy. Would she never have a chance to show her fondness to him?

"And then, Elsa, I have one thing I longed to speak to you…" Mr. Overland sparked to drop his tears. He continued, "I love you." To him, he even did not know whether he could live after the afternoon of tomorrow, the timing might be so wrong, but if he missed, he would desperate for hundreds of lives.

"Me too." Elsa responded sorrowfully and slowly, she heard the cut of connection. The wind blow and Frost had appeared near her.

Anna knew true love the best, but she did not cheer up the atmosphere. She just walked around her, and gave her a supportive hug. The first station they needed to arrive, Arendelle's central building. The staffs had a dormitory room there, they could find out Vladimir even he closed his phone.

"Rage on, my icy blast!" Frost shouted and spelled the magic, the people could fly upon the cloud and ice flakes.


End file.
